Shutter
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: They say that spirits often visit their loved ones through photographs. But Kai doesn't know the strange red-head that is currantly haunting him but Kai will get the answers. rated M for swearing and themes of Yaoi finished
1. Chapter 1

_I sort of made myself a deal that I wouldn't post up another story until I finished __**The Darkness of Love and War**__. That deal went out the window and now I have a brand new story. _

_Anyway on with the disclaimers. I do not own Beyblade or the film __**Shutter**__ (not the american remake). I do own Jemma and Nathan though in all their weird and wacky glory. _

_The only two things that links this story and the film __**Shutter**__ together is the title and the general idea. Everything else is my own idea._

_**Warning:**__ This story has the following: Yaoi, mild swearing, crude humor, sexual mentions and murder._

* * *

**Shutter**

"Hold that pose please."

Julia Fernandez hugged her twin brother, Raul, a little tighter as they posed. The camera gave a short click before the pair pulled away. The Camera-man nodded his head in thanks but did not smile. "So when do we get them Mr Hiwatari?" Julia inquried, tucking a rouge strand of hair behind her ear. _Mr Hiwatari_ checked his camera so as not to look at the female twin. It wasn't because he was rude. It was just that he couldn't really deal well in big crowds.

"I'll send them off to a friend of mine to get them developed. They'll be sent to you within a few days." The camera-man replied. Julia nodded her head before joining her brother. The camera-man ran a hand through his duel hair and gave out a loud sigh.

Kai Hiwatari was a lonely 22 year old free-lance photographer. Photos were his life, the only thing Kai had left of his mother to remember her by. From his duel hair, Crimson eyes and strange blue triangels on his face, Kai was everything that a lot of females wanted as a boyfriend. Trouble was Kai wasn't good boyfriend material. His last boyfriend (yes ladies, Kai is gay) told Kai he was a bit of a jerk but really Kai was just insecure.

Feeling a rumble in his pocket, Kai broke away from his musing and reached for his phone. The russian flicked open his phone to find a new message waiting for him. Kai frowned to himself. Who could honestly want him now?

_'Yo Kai! I know you're busy working at that High school graduation so I thought I'd text instead. Me and Nathan have a offer for you at the club. I know you'll be interested as you've never turned down anything from us. Come down to the club some time. Catch ya on the flip side, Jem.'_

Kai chuckled dryly to himself and tucked his phone in his pocket. Checking his watch, the russian found he had plently of time to stop off to see his old friends.

--

The cold russian streets seemed a little empty by the time Kai found a reasonable place to park. Glancing over to his destination, Kai found himself smiling a little. The _Midnight Chaos_ club was a well known gay club just out of reach from the famous Gay quarter of Russia. Two friends had gone into partnership together and bought the building when it had been nothing more then a shell of a burnt out pub. It had gained its fair share of trouble until the owners brought in tough rules.

Kai climbed out of his car and made his way over to the club. A couple of people eyed him strangely as the russian quickly stepped inside the warmth. The bouncer looked up. "Hey Kai. Does Jemma want you for something?"

Kai rolled his eyes and placed his bag on the desk in front of the bouncer. It wasn't a rule for the bouncers to search bags but Kai had fallen into a habit. Most places he went too always wanted to search his bag. "Mystel. Where's Crusher?" The coversations between the two were always short and to the point. Mystel sat up further in his chair.

"He's either sleeping or has gone to see his sister." Mystel paused and pointed to a set of dark purple wooden double doors. "Gone on through. I'll let Jemma know you're here." Mystel informed. Kai nodded his thanks, grabbed his bag and headed into the main part of the club. It wasn't hard to find _Jemma_ in the club seeing as there was hardly anyone in at the time and she did stick out like a sore thumb. She was currantly bent over the pub counter, giving Kai (and anyone else to boot) a nice view of her jean-claded ass.

Jemma Aeris Scott was a 5 foot 21 year old bi-sexual odd-ball. She was the most friendiest person you could met but had the rage of a thousand dragons if you pissed her off. There was only one way to describe Jemma and that was small and mighty. Jemma had been active in every gay, lesbian, Bi-sexual, transgender rights stand under the sun. The most telling factor about her was her dark blue hair (a trait in her family) and her pale purple eyes. They were so pale that under the right light, they appeared white. Around the pupil was a swirl of dark purple. Jemma was a proud Britian, even going as far as to have the english flag tattooed on her hip. That tattoo was just one of the many she had gathered. There was a sun round her navel, a scorpion on her back between her shoulder bladers, a heart-a-gram on her right wrist and a chinese dragon on her ankle.

"Kai! Darling!"

The said russian was pulled into a bone-crushing hug which jolted him from his musing. Kai said nothing to the smaller girl as she grabbed his ass playfully then pulled away. Jemma grinned child-ish at her friend. Kai looked over the tips of her hair, finding that she had dyed them a light purple to match her eyes. Her pig-tails bounced along to their own beat. "See you got my text." Jemma giggled.

Kai merely glared at her. "Must you grab my ass everytime you see me?" he snapped. Most people would have been put off or afraid of Kai's attitude. Jemma on the other hand let it slide off her shoulders like water off a duck's back. She gave another overly friendly and child-ish grin at her friend.

"Oh don't tell me you don't enjoy it." Jemma giggled. Before Kai had chance to retort that he infact did not like having his ass grabbed by her, Jemma turned to look at the bar-maid. "You okay here Luc?" she called. The bar-maid, Lucy, nodded her head and returned to cleaning a few whiskey glasses. Jemma grabbed Kai's hand and half-led, half-dragged him towards the office. "Nath's in the back. It would be better in the office. Nice and private." Jemma concluded with a short nod of her head. Kai sighed a little. Of course no meeting was complete without Nathan.

Nathan Ryu Hikaru was the tall 22 year old gay best friend of Jemma. Her partner in crime and all that jazz. Nathan had met Jemma in high school when the said female had tripped and fell head long into Nathan. Both saw the funny side and some time later the pair became the bestest of friends. Nathan had joined Jemma in every one of the gay, lesbian, bi-sexual (etc, etc) rights stand she had attended. Kai sometimes felt like an out-sider. Nathan was half-japanes, half-english and was often called a half-breed by Jemma. Currantly Nathan was bent over a long sheet of numbers and writing. His hazel eyes scanned the information in front of him as he tugged at his bleach blond hair. His hair was all natural and Nathan was often offended if anyone asked if he dyed it.

"Oi! Half-breed! Guess whoes here." Jemma called, pushing the office door open with all her might. Both males watched as the door wobbled when it banged against the wall. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"One of these days, you're gonna break that door." Nathan pointed out dryly. He nodded a welcome to Kai while Jemma pouted rather sourly and stuck her tongue out. Nathan ignored her. "Hey Kai. Take a seat." The half-breed offered, pointing to a red plush chair. It happened to be the only one not covered in papers.

"So what do you need my services for?" Kai inquried, getting as comfortable as he could. The russian eyed a small statue of the Grim Reaper that sat on Nathan's desk and shivered a little. The statue stared back with unblinking eye-sockets. Nathan placed his work in a dark blue folder and placed it in a drawer. Jemma took to perching herself on the edge of the desk.

"Simple. A newspaper is doing a piece on the club and we want you to take the photos." Nathan began. Jemma pushed herself into Kai's view. It was now Nathan's turn to pout sourly at his best friend and Kai found it rather comical. If he was the type of person to laugh, he would have. Only he wasn't and he didn't.

"In other words, we don't trust the crappy photographer the paper is paying. We thought maybe you could do it seeing as you like to get wasted here on the weekend." Jemma trailed off as Kai's glare got more and more heated. "Sorry, let me rephrase that. You like to hang round here at the weekend." Jemma chuckled. Kai refused to comment and turned to look at Nathan. The half-breed took this as his cue to interupt and pushed Jemma to one side. She landed with a thump on the floor.

"What do you say? You know this place well and I know damn well you can get the best pictures." Nathan paused to pull some money out from one of the drawers of his desk. He lay it out on the table. "We will pay well like always Kai. You're the best in the business." Kai eyed the money closely. What Nathan was offering him was well over what Kai charged. Despite the pair being the only two closest friends he had, they were always his best customers. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai watched as Jemma slowly got up from the floor, rubbing her sore tail bone.

"You do know that your paying me well over what I usually charge." Kai pointed out. Jemma turned to the pile on the table before holding up her hands.

"I didn't count it! Blame Nath!" she yelled in defence. Nathan muttered something under his breath, directed at Jemma more then anything before nodding his head.

"I know. Think of it as a tip." The money was pushed towards Kai. "So, what do you say?"

--

He watched the photographer leave the club. He had seen him, _Kai Hiwatari_, a few times. The russian was withdrawn but brilliant at his job. No doubt the owners had asked him for his services again. Sure enough the owners of the club came out of the office, talking excitedly about something. He strained to hear their conversation, afraid of moving from his perch in the corner.

Afraid? No, unable too.

He could not move from the spot, not until he had found some way of bring his murderer to justice. Things had not been easy but with the arrive of Kai, he knew that things were falling into place.

"...So I ordered a couple more bottles of vodka and..."

He ducked down in instinct as the owners wondered past. He watched them closely as they surveried the bright pink neon sign that hung to the left of him. He held his breath, out of habit more then anything, before they left to help the staff clean the club.

Oh yes, everything was now falling into place. He had enough strenght from years of waiting to make himself seen to Kai. And even if Kai didn't know it as of yet, the russian was about to be pulled into one heck of a roller-coaster ride. He had planned everything and nothing, not even his murderer, could stop him.

Not now anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The _Dragoon Express Printing_ shop wasn't too crowed by the time Kai managed to get there. The shop was owned by two brothers, Tyson and Hiro Granger. While their grandfather continued to maintain the Dojo that had been in the family for years, the Granger brothers pretty much had their hands full at the shop. It was a favourtie haunt for would-be photograhpers and also the only place Kai went to get his photos done.

The bell above the door gave small tinkle as Kai entered. Some of the clients nodded their head in a small greeting before returning to their work. Kai did nothing as he made his way towards the desk. He opened his bag and sorted through the rolls of film he had, listening out for any sign of either the younger or older Granger brother. The sound of someone slurping a drink through a straw caught Kai's attention but he didn't look up. "Back again Kai?"

The russian placed the rolls of film onto the desk and coolly regarded the owner. "Can you get these done for thursday Hiro?" Kai inquried. Hiro Granger, older brother to Tyson, gave a firm nod and slurped some more of his drink through the bright neon green straw he owned. "Thanks. I'll come by thursday afternoon to pick them up." Kai gathered his bag together and headed towards the door.

"You went up to that club again. What did those two want this time?" Hiro questioned, placing his elbows on the front desk. Kai paused, one hand on the door. Glancing over his shoulder, Kai sent Hiro a cold gaze. Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"The same as the last time and the time before that. It's none of your business anyway Hiro." Kai shot back and left the shop. Hiro sighed loudly and placed his now empty cup on the desk. He gathered the rolls up and headed off into the back room.

"Tyson! Get your fat ass down here! Hiwatari's just delivered some rolls of film and I need your help!" Hiro called.

--

By the time Kai got to _The Midnight Chaos_ club that night, a line had already formed. It was slowly reaching to the end of the block and Kai was fairly sure it would wind round the corner as well. The russian nodded a few hellos to some of the clubbers. Friendly faces he had seen during his times at the club. He reached the front of the line only to find Jemma in mid-arguement with a group of men.

"Whatcha mean we're barred? We only came here yesturday!" One of the men hissed. Kai studied the men cooly. All five of them wour suits and caried some type of brief-case. Not the type that would come down to the club. The tallest of the group was really laying into Jemma and although smaller, she glared back with such fire that Kai started to fell a little afraid. Not that he would admit it openly. He instead moved silently to stand by Crusher's side.

Crusher's real name was Moses. How he got the name _Crusher_ Kai didn't want to know. Crusher had a younger sister who had a life-threating illness which was why he took the job as a bouncer. The money he earned managed to pay for all of her hospital bills but with so many left to pay, Crusher did not give up his job. Next to him was Garland. He was tall and stocky but in a good way. He was a martial artist by nature so was always handy when a fight eurpted. Finally there was Mystel who was smaller then both Crusher and Garland. How he became a bouncer was anyone's guess.

"You wanna know? One of your friend insulted my staff and you tried to snort coke in the toilets!" Jemma poked the man in the chest a few times. Dressed in a pair of skinny hip-hugger jeans and a black halter top, Jemma didn't look like the type to start a fight. The man stared back. "Incase you've forgotten about the rules of this joint, you don't do drugs in this club!" Jemma snapped. The man regained himself slightly and glared at Jemma again.

"Oh yeah? What about having sex in the toilets? Most of the people here are having sex in there." The man spat feeling a little triumphant. His bubble burst when Jemma gave a cool and casual shrug of her shoulders.

"If people want to explore their sexuality in the toilets, that's their business. They can broadcast it to the world if they like. As long as they clean up after themselves." Jemma smiled sweetly and grabbed the man's tie, pulling him down to her level. "Now get lost! No amount of money is gonna change my mind." Jemma hissed dangerously. She let the man go who was grabbed by his friends. A choruses of _'leave it.'_ was heard before the group of men left. There came a cheer from the people waiting in line before the man turned back round.

"Mark my words you bitch! You'll regret tonight!" he yelled shaking his fist in the air. Jemma merely flicked the man off before turning her attention to Kai.

"Darling! Good to see you." Jemma began to push Kai into the club. With a final shove, the young english girl shoved Kai into the club and turned to look at Crusher. "Okay guys, let them in!" she grinned. Crusher nodded his head and tugged at the red rope blocking the line. The clubbers raced to get inside, fishing money out to pay for their enterance.

--

Kai studied the back of Jemma's head as her dark blue curls swayed and bounced with each step she took. He wanted to know about the whole deal with the men outside the club but Kai wasn't the type of person to ask. Finding a reasonable perch, Kai sorted out his camera before taking his first picture of the night. The bar was already getting packed. Jemma, Lucy and another young female named Hillary already had their hands full. Kai took a step backwards and snaped a few photos quickly.

Then someone smacked into the back of him almost sending Kai flying.

"Oi! Watch it!" Kai snapped. The figure, a light brown haired male, turned round. The two had a stand off in the middle of the club while other clubbers started to get themselves ready for the night. Kai glared at the figure who gave a small _meep_ and spoke quickly.

"Really sorry about that. Wasn't watching where I was going." The male held out a hand. "Brooklyn. Brooklyn Kingston." the male smiled. Kai continued to stare at Brooklyn. He frowned. "I can see your not the most social of people." Brooklyn muttered, jamming his hand back in the pockets of his trousers. Kai looked Brooklyn over.

"A bit old for a clubber aren't you?" Kai suddenly muttered. His nose wrinkled a little before turning to snap another photo. The russian chose a dark corner by a bright pink neon sign. A few people were taking up perch there and seemed to be getting into the swing of things.

"I'm 31."

Kai paused and glanced over to his right. Brooklyn smiled at him. Kai didn't return it and returned to taking some photos. The camera gave a few short clicks. "Fancy a drink?" Brooklyn asked suddenly catching Kai off guard. The russian continued to glare at him.

"Incase it didn't dawn on you, I am actually working." Kai spat. Brooklyn gave another lop-sided grin. Kai was seriously getting annoyed with the guy. What would it take for Brooklyn to take a hint and leave him alone? "Just leave me alone okay. I have work to do." Kai added and stormed off to another part of the club. The russian hoped that he would lose Brooklyn in the crowd. Taking a slow look over his shoulder, Kai gave out a small sigh of relief and continued on with his job.

--

The night wour on, Kai continued to work and Nathan was pretty sure the russian hadn't had a break. The half-japanese male shook his head as he watched Kai snap away. Nathan turned on his heel and stalked closer to the bar. The rush had died down a little which meant it was easier for Nathan to get served. "What'll it be?" Jemma asked as she reached for a glass. Nathan jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and in the direction of Kai.

"Triple Vodka and lemonade for Kai. He hasn't had a break all night." Nathan replied. The songs switched over and another mad rush for the dance floor began. Jemma smirked a little as she got busy preparing the drink. From the corner of her eye, she could just see Brooklyn being served again. Jemma moved silently towards Nathan and lent over the bar to whisper to him.

"I can't think why. Kai's been hounded by that Kingston guy all night." Jemma whispered. She placed a beer mat down before the drink followed. Nathan eyed Brooklyn from where he was perched. He knew Brooklyn well enough. The man was a regular at the club. Nine times out of ten He always took some young male or female back home with him but...there were rumours. Some of the clubbers whispered that Brooklyn wasn't right in the head. That there was something very off about him. Nathan was a good judge of character and he has shivers up his spine whenever he saw Brooklyn.

Kai at that point decided to have a drink and wondered towards the bar. He nodded to Nathan who waved at him and sat down next to his friend. "For you. Figured you might want a drink." Nathan chuckled pushing the said item towards Kai. The russian nodded his head in thanks and took a small sip. "Hear you've been hounded by Kingston all night." Nathan mentioned off-handedly as Hillary passed him a bottle and a small dish. Kai noted that Nathan was back on the sake again.

"Who told you?" Kai inquried. Nathan poured some Sake into the little dish and nodded his head towards Jemma. The english girl was flirting rather shamelessly with a red head. Kai had met her once or twice and searched for her name. Kai took another sip of his drink as _Salima_ giggled at whatever Jemma was telling her and blushed scarlet. "Jemma's not after another relationship, is she?" Kai wondered. Nathan shook his head.

"Nah. Just some harmless flirting." Nathan downed what was left in the small dish before swirling round to face Kai on the bar stool. "You almost done with the photos?" Kai shook his head a little and finished his drink. Before he could answer his friend, the russian felt drawn to the small corner where the neon sign hung. The group from earlier had moved but Kai felt as though someone was there, watching him. The neon sign could not reach into the corner so it remained dark. The russian shivered despite himself. "Hello? Kai!" Nathan called, shaking his friend's shoulder.

Kai turned away from the corner, ignoring the heat in the back of his head. "I just need a few shots of you and Jemma then I'm done." Kai informed. Nathan nodded his head, whislting for Jemma. The english girl sighed a little and bid Salima a good bye. While Jemma made her way towards Nathan, Kai glanced to the right to find Brooklyn smiling at him. "You again." Kai hissed a little.

"I heard you're almost done with your work. Wanna join me for a drink later?" Brooklyn inquried hopefully. Kai continued to glare at Brooklyn. He had no energy left to refuse him and was about to agree when Nathan stepped in.

"Sorry mate. He's already agreed to have a drink with us." Nathan informed. Brooklyn wrinkled his nose a little and got up from his perch. The trio watched him leave, talking swiftly to Salima who giggled at whatever he said.

--

Kai took a small sip of his coffee as he skimmed through the morning paper. The russian was perched outside a small coffee shop, stalling for time. He had just delivered the club photos to Hiro and wanted them done on express. Hiro had been put off by the whole thing but agreed nonetheless. Now all Kai had to do was wait until 12. The russian had done his other jobs which involded paying the bills and the rent and now he found himself a little bored. _Maybe I should take Jemma up on that offer._ Kai mused when his phone gave out its usual shrill ring-tone. Kai flipped it open and frowned. "Hello. Kai Hiwatari speaking."

_"Kai, hunny. You okay?"_

Kai returned his gaze towards his newspaper and flicked through it again. "I'm fine." Came the short sharp reply. The person on the other end tutted a little. Kai growled quietly to himself. "How are you Jemma?" he inquried. Although he had never been a very sociable person, Jemma was doing everything in her path to make Kai more of a human being. He hated her for that. Jemma gave a small squeak.

_"I'm really good, only..."_ Jemma paused. Kai frowned and took a sip of his coffee. _"...Salima phoned me in a right fit. Asked if I'd seen Mariam. I said no but I was wondering if you had."_

"Mariam?" Kai searched his memory for any sign of Salima's friend. Jemma waited on the other end. Finally Kai's search turned up nothing. "No, can't say that I have. Wouldn't she be with Ozuma?" Kai replied. Jemma clicked her tongue over her teeth.

_"That's just it. I even had Ozuma and Mariam's brother on the phone. It's like she just vanished."_ Jemma sounded a little crest-fallen which did not suit her whatsoever. Kai glanced down at his watch and began to rolled his newspaper up. _"I'm starting to get a little worried Kai. Mariam's a tough girl. She wouldn't just up and disappear without a trace."_ Jemma muttered. Kai paused before shaking his head. He was not a person to tell someone everything was going to be alright. Instead he chose to change the subject.

"Jemma, I'm going to pick up the photos of the club. Do you want me to drop by on my way home?" Kai inquried. Suddenly a loud and excited squeal was heard, forcing Kai to pull his phone away from his ear. "I'll take that as a yes." he muttered.

--

It was Tyson who stood at the main desk of the shop. The younger Granger seemed enthralled in whatever he was reading when Kai entered the shop. The other customers from the day before nodded another greeting to Kai. They were always in the shop and often asked Kai to join them. The russian silently declined each time. Today they left him alone. Kai got to the desk but Tyson still did not look up at the russian. Kai rapped his knuckles on the desk. "Tyson."

The said male looked up and and a face-splitting smile erupted on his face. "Kai!" The Japanese boy ran round the desk and pulled Kai into a hug. The russian, although use to such hugs from Jemma, tensed greatly. Tyson pulled away. "How you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" Tyson inquried. Kai pulled away a little from Tyson and straightened out his shirt. Tyson pouted a little when he did not get an answer straight away.

"I came for the club photos. Have to drop them off to Jemma and Nathan." Kai informed. Tyson nodded his head quickly and ran to the back room of the shop. There came a few muffled curses before Tyson re-appeared with a few plastic wallets. Kai grunted a small thank you and opened one wallet. Tyson's gaze flicked between his magazine and his friend. Kai began to flick through the first set of photos and smiled.

"Good stuff?" Tyson asked but Kai did not reply. Kai did have to admit to himself whenever a photo-shoot went well, a swell of pride filled his chest. However the bubble soon burst when Kai came to the last set of photos. In each one was a smoky white mist. Placing the photo on the desk, Kai found the small mist only a little higher in the next picture. Tyson returned to his magazine. Kai set down the last set of photos onto the desk and traced the mist. It seemed to be moving upwards then suddenly started to move left.

"Hey Tyson. You're equpiment broke?" Kai inquried handing the photos to Tyson. The Japanese boy rolled his eyes a little as he took hold of the photos.

"Oh I see. Take really good pictures, you get all the credit. Take really bad pictures and we're to blame." Tyson sneered a little. He gave out a small _meep_ when Kai continued to glare at him.

"Just have a look will you." Kai snapped. Tyson frowned over the photos, muttering something under his breath when Kai caught sight of the final photo. Gingerly picking it up, Kai's cold crimson eyes swept over the sight. It was a photo of the neon sign and the corner. Although the group _had_ been there when Kai had taken the picture, they were nowhere to be seen. Instead standing in the corner was a young pale red-head male. Kai could only see to the waist. The rest of the male disappeared into the darkness of the corner. There was something un-nerving about the ice-blue eyes of the male.

"I think it's your negitives."

Kai turned away from the photo and back towards Tyson as the Japanese boy fumbled for the photo negitives. Tyson held them up to the light and smirked. "Yep just as I thought. The mist is on the negitives too. Maybe you should get your camera check out." Tyson offered. Kai frowned again and turned his sights back to the male in the photo.

_Maybe Jemma and Nathan know who he is. I've never seen him before at all._ Kai mused. He gathered everything up and placed some money on the desk. "Keep the change. I've got things to do." Kai muttered and headed towards the door. Tyson called him back.

"Do you want to pick up the graduation pictures as well? Hiro's got half of them done." Tyson informed. Kai shook his head quickly, one hand on the door handle.

"Thursday." Kai reminded sternly and then he left shop. Tyson pouted a little before returning to his magazine. The shop was once again oddly silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai watched as Nathan frowned over the photos in his hand. The Russian had taken the photos straight to the club. He sat in the kitchen above the club with Nathan and Jemma. The half-Japanese male frowned and flicked another photo onto the kitchen table. "At least you were able to get a _few _good ones." He mumbled. Kai narrowed his eyes but decided to flip Nathan off instead. Nathan returned the gesture. Deep down Kai hoped that Jemma would step in and resolve the fighting but as usual she stayed out of it.

Kai glanced over to Jemma who sat on the kitchen counter, chugging a large can of _Red Bull_. Kai knew she would never take sides in one of their spats because although she had known Nathan a lot longer then Kai, the English female loved both boys equally. She found it unfair if one felt out of place. Kai turned back to Nathan. "I'm sorry okay. The camera must have been knocked about when Brooklyn bumped into me." Kai shrugged.

"Oh! Speaking of Kingston." Kai raised an eyebrow at Jemma who chucked the empty can into the sink. Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Before he left, He asked me if you'd be at the club again." Jemma informed. Kai let out a loud sigh followed by a curse. "Don't blame me Mister _Unlucky enough to get a stalker_. I told him your plans change like every 10 minutes that you might or might not be in the club. Told Kingston not to hold his breath about meeting you again." Jemma added. Kai crossed his arms over his chest then nodded a small thank you to Jemma. She grinned wildly.

The duo's attention was turned to Nathan as the blond haired male scanned the last photo in front of him. "Who is that?" Nathan inquired. From that statement alone, Kai gathered that Nathan had no idea who it was. Jemma was his last hope. Nathan looked at Kai. "Have you seen him before?"

Kai shook his head. "Believe me if I had, I would have remembered." Kai glanced over to Jemma as she yanked the photo from her friend's grasp. Nathan swore a little from a new cut on his fingers. "Do you know him Jem?" Kai asked. Jemma blinked once and turned the photo upside down. Nathan groaned to him and muttered something about never letting Jemma drink _Red Bull_ ever again. She blinked once more and turned the photo right side up.

"Never seen him before in my life. Must be a new guy." Jemma concluded with a shrug of her shoulders. She tossed the photo back onto the table while Nathan regarded her.

"Jem, if he was a new guy, don't you think we would have seen him last night?" Nathan questioned. Jemma tapped a finger against her lip and stared at the ceiling. Nathan cursed again. "Don't answer at all." he grumbled.

--

Kai shut the door to his apartment with his foot before leaning against it. He didn't know what was wrong. He just felt...well...drained. Leaving his bag down by the door, Kai ventured into the kitchen. He picked up his silver kettle and shook it, finding there was at least some water for one cup of coffee. He plugged it in and flicked the switch...

...Only to see the red-haired male from the club in the reflection of the kettle. Kai jumped and spun round only to find no-one in the kitchen area with him. "Get a grip Hiwatari!" Kai scolded and turned back to make the coffee. The Russian checked the kettle reflection again but there was no sign of the strange male. Shaking his head, kai quickly poured himself some coffee and retreated to his own personal dark room. There were still some pictures he wanted to do on his own.

The door to the dark room squeaked slightly making Kai remember that he wanted to fix the squeak. Before Kai could even get started the phone gave its usual loud shrill causing Kai to curse loudly. "Damn it! Now what?" Kai hissed, setting his coffee down. He snatched the phone up and tried to regain himself. "Hello, Kai Hiwatari speaking."

At first there was nothing but static. _"...help...help me..."_

Kai stared at the phone a little before replacing it back by his ear. "Who is this?" He inquired. The static did not fade away. It was quiet again before the voice spoke.

_"...Please...help...me...Please."_

Un-nerved by the call Kai placed the phone back on the hook. He didn't move for some time before shrugging and walked back to the dark room. "Maybe a crank call...or someone's line just got mixed up." Kai mused and closed the door to the dark room behind him.

--

It was the feeling of someone watching you. Jemma had felt that same feeling for the past couple of minutes but had brushed it off. She was sitting in the kitchen, engrossed in her book and eating what looked like banana sandwiches. As she took a bit out of one sandwich, the sound of footsteps making their way to the bathroom caught her off guard. Jemma stared at the kitchen door way. "Nath? Nathan-kun?" Jemma called.

There came no reply.

Jemma shrugged and returned to her book. _Must be hearing things_. Jemma concluded. Suddenly the bathroom door shut loudly. Jemma jumped, knocking over her sandwiches. The plate they had been on shattered on the floor. As Jemma listened carefully, she swore she could hear the sound of someone retching. Jemma was stood by the kitchen door, afraid of moving. "Nathan? Nathan, is that you?"

--

Nathan sighed as he juggled with the shopping bags in his arms. Digging deep into his jean pocket, Nathan grinned when he found the keys. He went to slip the key into the lock of the door when there came a smash from inside.

Nathan unlocked the door, nudging his open with his shoulder. "Jemma?" Nathan eyed his friend as she held a kitchen knife in his hand. "Jemma, what are--"

Jemma slapped a hand over Nathan's mouth. "Shh! There's someone in the club." Jemma whispered. Suddenly another smash was heard. "Okay. On the count of three." Jemma grinned. Nathan stared at Jemma.

"Now wait a min--"

"THREE!"

Jemma burst into the club only to find the place completely empty. Two whiskey glasses had been thrown and shattered on the floor. Jemma blinked twice. _But there was someone here. I heard them._

From behind her, Nathan rolled his eyes. "You must have been hearing things again." Shifting the weight of the bags in his arms, Nathan made his way up the stairs. "Come and help me sort the shopping out." Jemma, feeling a little dejected, could only shrug her shoulders and follow her best friend up stairs.

--

Kai rubbed his eyes as he continued to work on his photos. The Russian did not believe that his camera had a fault. He had taken it apart himself, searched every inch of that damn thing and found nothing. Pegging a photo onto a piece of string, Kai stepped back.

The photos slowly began to develop and they all showed the same thing. The same white mist, the same pale faced male. Kai ran a hand through his hair and grabbed one photo. "Who are you?" He inquired. As he continued to stare at the photo, Kai was sure the male had moved.

He stared harder at the photo. The male blinked twice at him.

Kai jumped back in surprise and dropped the photo. "Get a grip Hiwatari! You haven't had a good night sleep for some time." Kai straightened up and nodded his head. "Yeah….that's it. I just need some sleep."

Kai opened the black room door, stepped out into the living area and shut the door behind him. He hadn't got far from the door when someone knocked against it. Kai paused and turned back to look at the door.

The knocking was getting louder. Kai took a step back. Whoever was on the other side of the door really wanted out. The door handle was jiggled feverishly despite the fact that Kai had not locked the door.

Then as quickly as it had started, the banging was over. Kai edged closely to the door and took hold of the door handle. Taking a deep breath, Kai pulled open the door to find nothing out of place. Everything was in place. "I'm losing it." Kai whispered and shut the door again. The phone rang.

Kai lay down on the sofa, allowing the answering machine to take the call. When his answering machine message ended, there came a sound of a soft static.

"…_.Help me…Please!"_

Kai shot up and stared at the machine. The voice continued to repeat the same line over and over again. Finally the message was force to end leaving Kai in total silence. The Russian fell back against the cushion and cursed loudly. Slowly his eye closed and the Russian was fast asleep.

--

Things weren't working.

Nothing was going the way he wanted. If he could of, he would have pounded the walls in anger. He had only managed to scary Jemma, bemuse Nathan and…it was hard to tell if Kai was afraid or amused by the whole thing.

He felt useless!

Shaking his head, he knew that everything in his power had to be done.

One way or another, he would reach them all.

* * *

_Thanks to __**Blue**__ for leaving her review!_


	4. Chapter 4

He could taste blood.

Kai swallowed thickly before sitting up. He swore he could taste blood. The russian shook his head a little, wondering how long he had been asleep. Kai ran his tongue across his teeth...

Only his teeth were hardly there anymore. _What in the world!_ Kai wondered before spitting out something in his mouth. Covered in blood and spit were four of his teeth. Kai continued to spit out more of his teeth, getting worried by the second. _What the hell? Why is this happening?_ Kai panicked further.

**"I don't know. You'd think he'd get uncomfortable sleeping there."**

Kai looked round but he couldn't see anyone. Where was that voice coming from?

**"Hey, sleeping on the sofa is easy. Heck! I've done it loads of times. You just gotta get the right postion."**

Kai suddenly felt dizzy. The blood in his mouth refused to stop and if he got a closer look at his teeth, they looked like they had broken off. Chipped even. As if he had been hit by a car or truck. _That's just insane._ Kai's logic snapped.

**"Ohhh? And what of **_**postions**_** have you been getting into? Hmmm?"**

Kai tried to stand up but he ended up falling and smacking his head off the coffee table. Things were going bad...very very bad. Kai knew that at the rate things were going, he'd be dead before the two people knew about it. _Funny enough they sound like Jemma and Bryan._ Kai mused.

**"I'm not discussing that with you. Just because I'm getting some and you ain't."**

**"Hmph! I do get some. You just have a steady girlfriend while I have a choice."**

There was silence before a shadow fell over Kai. He tried to speak but nothing was coming out. **"Kai-kun? Hey Kai-kun."** Kai struggled to see who it was before something cold and wet was thrown on him. Kai...

...shot up and gased for air. "Geeze! You sleep like the dead." a female voice muttered. Kai groaned loudly when he found himself soaking wet and turned to glare at the culprit. Jemma smirked at him, standing with a empty glass in one hand.

"What's the big idea?!" Kai yelled. When the only reply he got was Jemma sticking her tongue out, the russian saw red and jumped over the back of the Sofa. Jemma squeaked and ran to hide behind Bryan who rolled his eyes at the child-ish games. "Why did you chuck cold water over me?" Kai inquried as Jemma peeked round Bryan's figure. Kai stopped and checked his teeth. They were all there which meant he had only been dreaming. _A dream? It felt all too real._ Kai mused.

"What were you dreaming about Kai?" The said russian turned to look at Bryan. "You were really moving around just a minute ago." The other russian pointed out. Jemma was about to open her mouth but the glare Kai sent her told her to keep her mouth shut. She pouted sourly.

"I dreamt I...I lost all my teeth." Kai muttered. "That's just stupid." he cursed to himself. Kai moved swiftly to his bedroom and closed the door a fraction. If anything, the russian was not going to stand around in a soaking wet outfit. Bryan tapped his chin while Jemma moved quickly to the bedroom door. "What are you guys doing here anyway? What time is it?" Kai called. Kai was half out of his wet trousers (His t-shirt had been discarded moments ago) when the door squeaked open. Kai spun round to see Jemma leaning against the door frame.

"8 o'clock in the morning." she muttered off-handedly. Kai continued to stare at Jemma who scoffed. "Oh come off it Kai-kun. It's not like I haven't seen you half dressed before. As for the reason why I'm here, I left a message on your answering machine. Bryan is here because he has some work for you." Jemma's child-like grin returned. Kai sighed and continued to get unchanged. He listened as Jemma moved swiftly from the door and walked over to the answering machine.

_**"You have two new messages." Beep!**_

**"Konnichiwa Kai-kun! I guessed that you're asleep right about now so I'll leave this message for you. I'm going into town tomorrow and I figured that you need to get out more. Nathan-kun can't come so you're taking his place. I'll let myself in! Oh and Bryan will be popping round as he has something to tell you. Ja Ne!"**

_**Beep.**_

Kai shivered as that message played again. When he reamerged from the bedroom he found both Bryan and Jemma staring at the machine. When the message ended, Jemma shivered violently. "That was freaky." she grumbled, rubbing her arms. Bryan turned to look at Kai.

"Someone playing a prank on you or something?" he inquried. Kai shrugged a little. Bryan shook his head as if to compose himself. "Anyway I came here to tell you about a little job. My niece just got married. She wants some photos done of just her and the groom so I said I'd talk to you." Bryan began. Kai nodded his head. When the smaller russian said nothing, Bryan leafed through his pockets for his check-book. "How much do you want?"

--

"Bryan seemed intent on getting you to do the photos."

"Hmm."

Jemma frowned. She hated it when Kai didn't speak. It was no fun having a one-sided conversation. "Okay! I'm sorry for pouring cold water over you! Do you forgive me?" Jemma inquried. Kai did not take his eyes off the road as he drove them into the heart of town. Instead he nodded his head. Jemma cheered. "Yay! My Kai-kun loves me again!" she giggled. Kai groaned. It was going to be one of those days.

"Why didn't Nathan offer to go with you?" Kai suddenly asked as he pulled into the car-park. Jemma turned away.

"He's trying to put himself in a sake coma. I didn't want to bother him since he gets a tad violent when he's drunk to much of that stuff." Jemma paused and wrinkled her nose. "Hate the stuff personally but Nathan-kun seems to love." she added. Kai frowned. There had to be a good reason why Nathan didn't want to join Jemma. The two were always together, almost joined at the hip.

"Any reason why?"

Jemma looked at her hands. "You didn't hear it from me okay. Nathan-kun doesn't like it broad-casted around." She glanced at Kai as the russian put all his thought into parking the car. "A couple of years ago, on this same day, Nathan lost his father and grandfather to a bunch of Yakuzas. Nathan was only 4 at the time, sort of hit him hard and he still blames himself for their deaths." Kai cut the engine on the car and stared squarely at Jemma.

"So drinking himself into a sake coma is suppose to help?" He asked. Jemma shook her head and stared at her hands. The car was silent for a short time before Jemma looked back at her friend. Another face-splitting smile was seen as the english girl quickly unbuckled herself. "You didn't answer the question!" Kai called as Jemma almost hopped, skipped and jumped out of the car.

"No time! Day-light's wasting!" Jemma replied and slammed the car door shut.

--

Kai trailed behind Jemma, his hands jammed inside the pocket of his jeans. His friend seemed more interested in the market taking place then any of the shops which had confused Kai to no end. What could Jemma possible find at the market? Deep in his own thoughts Kai bumped into Jemma when she came to a stop. "Whoa! Hey Kai, keep ya head out the clouds." Jemma giggled. Kai snorted.

"Whoes this then Jemma? A new boyfriend?" The stall owner quizzed. Kai turned away, a crismon blush on his cheeks. Jemma laughed again, shaking her head.

"Good heavens no. This is Kai Hw...just Kai. He's a friend of mine." Jemma replied, catching herself in time. She knew that Kai didn't like strangers knowing his last name. Not since the end of the tyrant rule of his grandfather. There were still some people who hated the Hiwatari blood-line. The stall owner eyed Kai before letting it slide and nodded his head. The two dived into a lenghty conversation while Kai looked over the stall. It made sense that Jemma knew the owner as the stall itself sold nothing by comics and magazines. Jemma had hordes of comics which had taken up space underneath her bed.

One magazine caught the russian's attention.

Kai picked it up, eyeing the frightening picture of a male with a shadowy figure behind him. Kai had seen that magazine before. Once at the coffee shop where a group of school girls were trying their best to scare each other. The stall owner raised an eyebrow as Kai opened the magazine. "You don't look the type to be interested in that old crap." The owner chuckled. Kai said nothing as he flicked through. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"That stuff's just a bunch of crap." Jemma grumbled. She watched in surprise as Kai bought the magazine and turned to walk to a nearby bench. "H-H-Hey! Kai!" she yelled. The english girl stomped her foot before turning to the stall owner. "I'm sorry! I'll seen you soon." The stall owner could only wave as Jemma ran after her friend.

--

Kai perched himself on the edge of the bench, flicking through the magazine. Page after page had the same type of photo. A shadowy figure that was not ment to be there. As he flicked further through the magazine, Kai wondered if the red haired male was also a spirit. _But who is he? Why did he show himself to me?_ Kai wondered. Jemma panted a little before placing her hands on her knees. "You're getting a little out of shape for someone who manages a club." Kai muttered. Jemma flipped him off.

"Get bent!" Jemma paused to compose herself. "What's the big idea anyway? Why the sudden interest it that?" Jemma inquried. She sat down next to Kai, reading over his shoulder. Jemma had never bothered with anything _spirtual_ and never brought it up around Nathan. In her opinion she didn't want to bring Nathan's _Sake Coma day_ any earlier then need be. It still puzzled Jemma slightly as to why Kai would be interested.

"You remember that male in the photo?" Jemma scoffed as she sat back on the bench. "I think he may be a spirit." Kai informed. Jemma lazily swung her legs, biting her lip so that she wouldn't laugh out loud.

"You serious?"

Kai nodded his head causing Jemma to sit up. For Kai to be serious on something was a rare thing indeed. "He wasn't there when I took the picture but appeared when Hiro had finished with the rolls of film." Kai glanced at Jemma. "You finished here?" he asked. Jemma pouted a little before sighing.

"Even if I said no, you'd leave me here. You've got that look in your eyes." Jemma muttered. The air was silent before Jemma shrugged. "There's nothing here I wanna buy anyway. So where we heading?" Jemma jumped up and dusted her behind down. Kai rolled the magazine up and followed her lead.

"To the place where they publish this." Kai waved the magazine under Jemma's nose. "You been to the place before?"

"Sort of. Been past it a few times so I know the way." Jemma began to fish around in her bag. "Before we leave, let me just phone Nath. I do wanna know if he is still alive." Kai nodded his head and waited. He would find his answers.

* * *

_Thank you to __**Blue957**__ & __**loner7803**__ for their reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

The man at the computer regarded both Kai and Jemma before turning back to his work. Jemma looked a little pissed after driving all the way back to Kai's apartment then to _The Dragoon Express Printing_ shop. She hadn't even managed to check up on Nathan who slurred over the phone that he was fine and she didn't need to worry.

He was drunk and maybe a tad violent. She was going to worry.

"Where's the boss?" Kai inquried. He watched as the male began to edit a photo on the computer. The photo was of a couple on holiday. The man dragged what looked like the image of a ghost over to hover between the two. The russian couldn't believe that every photo on the magazine was a fake. It held out little hope for Kai's _spirit_ to be real either. Jemma sighed and turned to inspecting her nails when the male at the computer didn't reply. "Hey. I asked you a question. Where's the boss?" Kai asked, a harder edge to his voice. The male sighed and turned to look at a slightly open door.

"Oi! Brad!"

"What?"

"Someone's here to see you!" The male yelled. He turned to Kai and pointed to the door. "Brad Best is the boss 'round here. He's in his office." The male informed. Kai nodded his thanks, grabbed Jemma by the arm and dragged her into the office. The male gave out a loud sigh. "Can't believe people actually believe in this shit." He grumbled.

--

"So what can I do for you?"

Kai swollowed thickly before sliding one photo across the desk. Jemma looked away from picking dirt under her nails and watched the scene. Brad Best gingerly picked up the photo, looking at both Kai and Jemma. He then turned his attention to the photo and frowned. "You've got talent boy, I admit that but we're not hiring." He muttered. Jemma raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that? Kai's not looking for a job." she replied. Brad snorted a little before sliding the photo back to Kai. The russian did not pick it up.

"What I mean by that is your boyfriend can do some damn good fakes. That's what we create here. None of those photos are truth. If we sold that none of our readers would buy the magazine." Brad explained. Jemma wrinkled her nose at the _boyfriend _part and wondered why everyone thought the two were dating. Kai just wasn't her type. Jemma picked the photo up and scanned it herself. Kai shook his head.

"I didn't fake it. That is a real photo." He lent foreward. "I came here because I thought you could help. Now answer me this. Can you?" Kai eyed Brad who gave out a sigh and lent down to one the drawers of his desk. The silence was deafening. All eyes were on Brad as he pulled out an old weather photo album and scanned through the pockets.

"If you wanna know the truth, the real truth...try polaroids. They can't lie." Brad swung the album round to face the pair. Inside was a single polaroid photo of a younger looking Brad and a older male. "That was take two weeks after my mother's funeral." Brad paused and pointed to a ghostly shape behind the pair. The shape looked like a woman. "My mother visited me and my father that day."

_"Dansa med oss, Klappa era hnder! Gr som vi gr, Ta ngra steg t vnster..."_

Jemma grinned childishly and pulled her phone into view. Kai rolled his eyes as she scooted off to one side and took the call. "Are you saying you believe my photo?" Kai questioned. In the distance Jemma seemed to get more and more upset. Something had happened and although Kai really wasn't the type to pray, he found himself praying deep down that nothing had happened to Nathan. Even he knew it would destory Jemma complete if Nathan was hurt.

Brad shook his head. "I'm not saying I do. What I'm saying is if you want to prove me wrong, then use a polariod camera. You can buy one really cheap now-a-days." Kai suddenly turned to Jemma who had cut off the phone converation. She looked paler then usally. "Miss? Are you all right?" Brad inquried.

"Kai. We have to leave. Right now." Jemma stated. Kai rose to his feet and gathered his photo. He continued to pray deep that that nothing had happened to Nathan. Not for his sake but for Jemma's at the very least.

--

Kai stumbled out of the shop after Jemma who kicked the trye of Kai's car. "Jemma? What's wrong?" Kai called. The english licked her lips and placed her palms on the bonnet of the car. Whatever had happened had surely knocked Jemma's senses around. The pair waited in the silence of the cold russian street as Jemma tried to get her wits back. It was harder then it looked.

"They found her."

Kai jumped a little when Jemma finally spoke only to then frown a little. Her? "Whoes found who?" Kai inquried. He moved swiftly to the driver side door and opened the car. Jemma had not moved and she refused to look at Kai.

"The police. They've found Mariam." Jemma took a slow breath in. "She's dead." Kai stared at Jemma in shock. Mariam was dead? But that was impossible. Mariam was training to go into the police force, she was street smart, tough...There was no way she could just turn up dead! Jemma finally looked at Kai. "And what's worst, they found her in a dumpster outside the club."

"What!"

Jemma sniffed a little. Kai found it hard to breath. A dumpster! "Her brother, Joseph, was on the phone. Said he and Ozuma got called down to the police station to I.D a body. The police later informed them she was found in a dumpster." The english girl slammed her right fist onto the bonnet. "Outside our damn club for pete sake!" she cursed. Kai grabbed her wrist.

"Don't take it out on the car damn it." He pointed to the passenger side of the car. "Get in. We have to get to the club before Nathan's hurled into the police station. You and I both know they'll put him in a cell just for being drunk." Kai reminded. Jemma squeaked and drove into the passenger side of the car.

--

Despite the nurmerous police officers staking out the alley at the side of the club, Jemma and Kai found Nathan still perched at the bar. Only this time he was fast asleep with a record number of Sake bottles around him and an Inspector working out the best way to wake him up. "Can I help you?" Jemma called as she dumped her belongs on the bar. The Inspector jumped a little at being spooked but composed himself quickly.

"Are you the owner of this...club." he asked. Both Kai and Jemma frowned deeply at the Inspector who clearly didn't want to hang around the club any longer then need be. Gathering up her friend, Jemma nodded her head.

"Joint owner. If you'll excuse me, I want to get my friend in his bed. He deserves some sleep." Before the Inspector could protest, Jemma had already disappeared with a out-cold Nathan. There were a few bumps, bangs and a few swear words as Jemma tried to get Nathan to his room. The Inspector turned to Kai but the russian refused to look him in the eye. Jemma returned moments later. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Jemma Aeris Scott. You are?"

The Inspecter pulled out his I.D. " Inspector Alexander Maxim. I'm here investigating the murder of Mariam Akira." He began. Pocketing his I.D, Alexander nodded his head towards Kai. "Are you also the owner?" he inquried. Kai chuckled and shook his head. Jemma cut in quickly, sparing her friend of any more attention.

"No, he's not. The male that was at the bar is my business partner and friend, Nathan Ryu Hikaru." Jemma jumped up onto the bar as Kai perched himself on one of the stools. "So what can I help you with?"

"Did you know the victim?"

"Yes. She's a friend of mine and a customer here." Jemma informed. Alexander's eyes roamed over the club and shivered again. "Is something wrong Inspector? Surely you're not afraid of this place." Jemma mocked, a smirk on her face. A thump from upstairs told both Jemma and Kai that Nathan had fallen out of bed. Alexander shook his head and coughed to regain himself.

"On the night of her disappearance, was she here at all?"

Jemma tapped her bottom lip and looked at Kai. He shared her thinking before they both came to a conclusion. "Yes she was. She came in with Salima but left early. I believe she mentioned to Hillary that she was going to see Ozuma." Jemma informed. Alexander nodded his head, jotting down the information then glanced towards Kai. The russian did not like the look Alexander was going him.

"Are you a friend of Miss Akira?"

Kai shrugged a little. "I've spoken to her a few times. I wouldn't say I'm best friends with her." The russian grunted. Alexander raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. Snapping his notebook shut, the police inspector sighed again.

"Thank you for your time. If I have anymore questions I know where to come." Before Jemma could question him, Alexander headed for the door. He stopped briefly, admiring the dark purple wooden door. "No surprise it had to be here. Looks like he's finally out of retirement." He muttered. Kai and Jemma looked at each other.

"Huh?"

Alexander shook his head. "Nothing. It not something for you to worry about." He threw over his shoulder and was gone out of the door.

* * *

_Thanks to __**loner7803**__ for her review._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey! Do I hit your kids? Oh, actually I do..."_

Nathan woke to the smell of breakfast cooking and the sound of fighting from the kitchen. Clutching his head, the male cursed in Japanese before slowly making his way out of bed. Nathan waited until the room had completely stopped spinning before making his way towards the kitchen. As usual, Jemma was busy doing two things. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her friend. "Morning sleepy head. Breakfast is just about ready." she stated.

"Thanks." Nathan grunted before turning to look at the television on the counter. It was a small thing, just about fitting in one corner. It had been a gift from Jemma's father which explained why it was black with two large batman signs on the sides. Another Batman episode was currently being shown but Nathan couldn't remember for the life of him what the episode was. The half-Japanese male quickly flicked the channel to the news causing Jemma to whine.

"Hey! I watching that!" she whined, pouting sourly at her friend. Nathan trained his blood-shot hazel eyes on his friend as she placed his breakfast down in front of him. If there was one thing Jemma was good at, it was making a full English breakfast. "Nath! Please!" Jemma pouted again along with her puppy-dog eyes. Nathan rolled his own eyes and settled down to breakfast.

"Most people your age would watch the news in the morning." he paused to place brown source on the side of his plate. "Besides, you've either got it on DVD or you've seen it about a hundred times." Nathan concluded. When Jemma did not reply, Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Speechless for once?" he chuckled. Jemma stuck her tongue out and grabbed her own breakfast.

_"We are now going live to Zack Eckhart."_ Nathan glanced towards the television as the news-woman swung round on her seat to face a large screen. _"Zack. I understand that the news of Miss Akira's death has caused much distress."_ Jemma's mouth fell open as a piece of bacon fell from her fork. The area around Zack Eckhart seemed very familiar.

"Hold the phone! Is that live?"

Nathan shrugged. "I guess so. She did say _live_ a few moments ago. Why?" he inquired only to find Jemma gone. The male shrugged and turned back to the report. Zack nodded his head followed by a somber sigh.

_"Indeed it has Alisa. Mariam Akira was a well-known and well-loved woman. She was training to be in the police force and knew some of the force herself. This murder has become a little personal to some."_ Nathan snorted a little and dived into his food. If Jemma didn't hurry up, her breakfast would either be cold or not there. Nathan felt like he could eat the whole table. The news-woman, Alisa, nodded her head.

_"Has the location of her murder sparked any rumors as such?"_

_"Yes it has."_ Nathan looked up. Now he could see why Jemma was so interested in the report. They were filming right outside the club in the alley were Mariam had been found. Police tape still flapped in the breeze but the viewers could still get a good view. _"Many of the older residents that have lived here for sometime; have told us that they believe __**he**__ has come back. None of the younger residents know who this strange person is and if the police know, they will not tell us out-right." _Nathan stared harder at the screen as a window opened suddenly.

"What on earth?" He wondered and turned the volume up. He had now gained interest in the report.

_"Many people have called this small plot of land a cursed place. The first building that stood here was the subject of many murder cases until it was burned down. When this club was opened on the remains, many of the older residents have regarded this place with scorn."_ Nathan's eyes widened suddenly with he saw Jemma stick her head out of the open window. She grinned from her perch before waving madly. The rest of the report was lost to Nathan as he ran after his friend.

--

Alisa Yelena stared at the large screen in amusement. She listened hard to the report given by Zack but the figure in the background seemed to be much more interesting.

**"Jemma! Get back in here right now!"**

Zack spun round, mid-conversation, and stared at Jemma. The camera-man zoomed in as Jemma pouted at someone behind her. _"Awww! I was having fun!"_ She whined before someone grabbed her arm. _"All right! All right! I'm coming you bastard!"_ Jemma disappeared and the window shut with a bang. Zack scratched the back of his head and turned back to the camera-man. The report continued.

--

Kai knew he should have been focused on his work but he just couldn't keep his mind on it. His logical self decided to switch into auto-pilot so at least his thinking would not meddle in the job. Kai glanced back towards Bryan's niece, Nina, and her husband. The two chatted away as if they were more like best friends then husband and wife.

Somewhere, deep down, Kai felt a pang of jealous. This didn't suit him one bit, although Kai knew why it had suddenly appeared.

He was jealous of Nina for finding someone while Kai was left to have the few stalkers and one-night stands, all of whom only wanted him for his ass. He wasn't alone really as both Jemma and Nathan often had one-night stands but Kai didn't really want that all his life. The Russian shook his head to rid himself of such foolish thoughts and gathered his camera together. "We'll take two last photos and they should be done." He called. Nina nodded her head and smiled.

"Hey Kai! Just saw your friend on T.V. What was her name again?" The voice went quiet as the owner tried to think. Fingers' snapping was heard soon after. "Oh yeah! Jemma." Kai raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the second figure.

Miguel had helped Kai set up the photo-studio in one of the many warehouses that were dotted around Russia. The blond was bubbly and bright and Kai did admit, even if it was to himself only, that he did have a crush on Miguel. Miguel busied himself with some equipment as Kai watched him. "You'd think she's never been on T.V before." Miguel chuckled. Kai snorted to himself and busied himself with taking the last two pictures.

--

It wasn't the most brilliant ideas he had had in his _life_time but it was all he had. He liked Kai. He was fond of him so scare the living crap out of him wasn't what he wanted to do.

However, it was the only way.

--

With the job over and done with, Kai set about clearing away. Nina and her husband were with Miguel in the front of the warehouse. It had been turned into a sort of make-shift reception. It did its job.

As Kai packed away his camera, the lights went out. Kai blinked and turned in the direction of the door…or what he hoped was the direction of the door. "Miguel? Miguel stop prating around!" Kai called.

There was no answer.

Suddenly the few cameras that were dotted around started to flash. Kai closed his eyes against the bright light as the cameras took in it turns to flash. The Russian felt his way around to the light switch. The cameras continued to flash but stopped suddenly when Kai managed to switch the lights on.

"What the hell?" Kai muttered before his eyes lay on an old Polaroid camera. Miguel hurried into the room.

"What happened?" Miguel looked Kai over. "Jesus Christ Kai! You all right? You've looked like you've seen a ghost." Miguel inquired. Kai pointed to the Polaroid camera.

"Is that yours?" Miguel glanced over to the said item before shaking his head.

"Not mine. Never seen before." Kai frowned a little.

--

Jemma glomped Kai no sooner had be entered the club, chatting excitedly about her 15 minutes of fame on the T.V. When Kai finally managed to pry her off of him, The Russian kindly reminded Jemma that she had been on the news one too many times. Jemma grinned childishly.

"So what brings you to the club? Bit early for you to be partying." Jemma chuckled. Kai set his coat and bag down on the bar and glared at his friend.

"How's Nathan?"

Jemma shrugged a little. "Oh you know, still Nathan. He's a lot better then yesterday. Nothing a full English breakfast and a packet of head-ache tablets won't fix." She grinned again. "What's in the bag?"

Kai raised an eyebrow before pulling out the Polaroid Camera. There had to be a reason for it's sudden appearance and Kai had a pretty good idea. "Came to take a photo." Kai informed, keeping it simple.

Jemma stared at him. "With an old Polaroid Camera? Hold the phone!" Jemma suddenly exclaimed shaking a finger at Kai. "Are you tell me you're taking Brad Best's words to heart? You have got to be kidding me."

Kai rolled his eyes and pointed the camera towards the dark corner. "It's just a hunch." He grumbled. The camera gave a short click before the photo slid out. Grabbing hold of it, Kai waved the photo in the air.

"Kai, someone's gotta tell you. That's a load of B.S. You know it and I know it. That guy was just jerking your chain." Jemma stated. Kai turned to look at the photo and paled. Jemma rushed to his side. "What?"

Standing in the corner was the red haired male. "Now do you believe it?" Kai asked. He turned to look at the corner wondering if the male was standing there, watching.

* * *

_Thank you to __**loner7803**__ for her review._


	7. Chapter 7

The night had become busy at the club since both Jemma and Nathan agreed on holding a remembrance night for Mariam. A little group, mostly of Mariam's best friends all stood at one corner of the bar, near to Kai. The Russian's red eyes were solely focused on the picture of the strange red haired male. _Who are you? Why did you pick me of all people?_ Kai wondered, cupping his cheek in his hand.

Jemma suddenly raised her shot glass high in the air. "To Mariam!" she called. Other glasses, both large and small, joined in and a murmur of _'To Mariam'_ was heard. Kai would have joined in but he didn't have a drink.

"I'm glad I chose today to come here."

Kai glanced to his right. Brooklyn smiled warmly at him. "What do you want?" Kai grumbled, stuffing the photo back in his pocket. Brooklyn held up his hands.

"Nothing…Well actually…" He trailed off. Kai raised an eyebrow. "…I was wondering if I could buy a drink. I never got to the last time we met." Brooklyn added. Kai sighed deeply, turning away slightly.

_What the hell. It's just one drink. Just one innocent drink._ His logic pointed out. Kai nodded his head. "Okay, one drink." The Russian turned back to face Brooklyn who smiled again. "Triple Vodka and Lemonade. On the rocks."

Brooklyn gave him the thumbs up. "Got it." Kai watched as Brooklyn disappeared to get the drinks. There was a burning pain in the back of his head but the Russian pushed it aside.

"Kai-kun!"

Before Kai had a chance to turn round, he was glomped from behind and pulled in a bone-crushing hug. "You staying the night?" Jemma inquired. Kai nodded his head. Truth was he didn't feel in the mood to drive all the way back home. Jemma squeaked loudly and hugged him again. "Alright!"

--

He couldn't believe.

_Him_, his killer, was back. His killer was stalking again, waiting for the right target. Tears were threatening to fall.

Why? Out of sadness? Fear? Or because he felt as though he failed?

No! He shook his head. Mariam's death was not his fault. He was not out of the game yet!

--

"Here we go."

Kai nodded his thanks as a glass tumbler was placed down to the side of him. Brooklyn sat down, placing his own drink in front of him. It was a cocktail of some kind. "What's that?" Kai found himself asking. Brooklyn eyed his drink.

"The title on the menu said Crimson Nightmare. Haven't tried it myself but I'm open to trying new things." Brooklyn replied. He picked his drink up and was about to take a sip when the Polaroid camera next to Kai flashed suddenly. "Whoa!"

Kai watched in slightly amusement as Brooklyn struggled to regain himself. The drink swept over the side of the glass a little from Brooklyn's jerky motion, spilling a little on the bar mat close to him. "You don't seem the type to scare easily." Kai mused.

"Yeah well, I wasn't ready for a photo." Brooklyn shot back playfully. Kai frowned and turned to look at the camera. A photo was sticking out. Kai grabbed it and placed it in his back pocket. As the Russian reached for his drink, the glass shot off the side and smashed onto the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" Hillary exclaimed suddenly.

Jemma was back at Kai's side, eyeing the glass. "What in the name of mutant blue cheese?" she whispered before eyeing Brooklyn. "You got anything to do with it?" she inquired.

"Sorry, it was my fault. Must have elbowed it off the side." Kai muttered. Jemma raised n eyebrow, giving her friend the _'You're one heck of a rotten liar'_ look before shrugging.

"Meh, these things happen. Wait here. I'll get the broom." Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Jemma trotted off to find a broom. Kai cracked a smirk when he heard her mutter; _"We seriously need to buy more glasses."_

"Want me to get you another one?" Brooklyn inquired. Kai shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll buy one myself."

--

It was about half 2 in the morning when the club finally closed. As Jemma and Nathan were kicking out the last punters, Kai slowly made his way upstairs. His mind processed the weird things that happened. _First the camera then the glass. I couldn't have elbowed it off but it was like someone or…__**something**__… had forced it off the side._ Kai mused.

He reached the spare bedroom, opened the door and flicked on the light. It hadn't changed, not since Kai last slept there. The Russian changed out of his clothes, switch off the light and climbed into the small bed. Kai heard the sound of Jemma and Nathan pad upstairs before his eyes slowly closed.

Then it happened.

Kai was only half-awake when the cover was gently tugged from his body. Kai groaned a little and yanked the cover further over his head. "Jemma, fuck off!" Kai cursed. The cover was tugged back down only a lot more force full then before. An all out tug of war began as Kai and _Jemma_ pulled at the cover.

"Jesus Christ Jemma! Won't you take a hint?" Kai yelled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Only Kai didn't see Jemma when he looked down at the bottom of his bed.

Instead, the ice blue eyes of the red haired male stared back. Kai's voice caught in his throat as he locked eyes with the male. He looked worst, a lot worst then he did in the photos. "Who…?" Kai's breath once again caught in his throat as the male tugged at the cover. In a fit of panic, something Kai had not felt for a long time, the Russian threw the rest of the cover at the male and scrambled from his bed. Kai backed up until he was against the wall, watching the male pull the cover from him and began to walk towards Kai.

Looking back, Kai didn't know what made him do it. Kai opened the bedroom window and climbed onto the fire escape. His plan was to get out of the room as fast as possible regardless if he would be standing outside in his boxers. The ladder shook slightly forcing Kai to look up. Above, the male began to climb down the ladder. Kai gasped and let go of the ladder.

--

Nathan jolted from his sleep when he heard a thud from out-side. He would have dismissed the sound, thinking it was an alley cat but something deep down told him to check. Shaking sleep from his head, the half-Japanese ambled over to the window of his bedroom and looked outside.

"What the hell!"

--

Kai's head hurt.

Okay so that was a bit of an understatement. It fucking Killed! The Russian bit back a groan and slowly opened his eyes. Light purple eyes bore into his. "You're awake! There is a god!" Jemma smiled.

"What…What happened?" Kai groaned. He tried to sit up but a wave of sickness made him lie back down.

"Easy!" Jemma began, helping her friend. "Nathan found you outside in the back garden. You're window was open. What the hell made you go outside?" Jemma inquired. Kai chuckled to himself.

"You won't believe me."

Jemma smirked. "Try me."

"That guy, the one in the photos…he was at the bottom of my bed. Starting pulling the cover off me. I thought it was you." Kai paused to lick his bottom lip. "I guess I panicked when I saw him so I threw the cover at him. I...I climbed down the fire-escape ladder, looked up to see him climbed down above me. I guess I let go of the ladder and smacked my head off the floor below." Kai explained.

"The great Kai Hiwatari panicked! That I should have seen." Jemma joked. Kai rolled his eyes, regretting the action when a shooting pain attacked. "Well there's no boogie man under your bed. You going to be okay?" Jemma asked.

Kai mutely nodded his head and closed his eyes. Maybe some sleep would help clear the pain. He heard Jemma slowly stand up and sigh. She moved a strand of hair from his forehead before heading out of his bedroom and switching off the light.

* * *

_Thank you to __**Loner7803**__ for her review_


	8. Chapter 8

It was lunch time when Kai finally decided to wake up. The russian swore to himself for sleeping far too late and for the headache that rushed through his brain. Memories of the night before came to his mind and Kai found himself checking corners. "Get a grip Hiwatari!"

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Kai shook his head and ran a shakey hand through his hair. Whatever was happening to him was now starting to take its toll. The smell of cheese on toast filled Kai's senses and it was then that the russian suddenly found himself hungry. The russian quickly got to his feet and got changed. Kai found himself tense as he neared the bedroom door. Why, it strange for Kai to understand but he found he did not relax until he was outside the kitchen door.

-------------

"Okay I got it. Out of the following, who would you do? Gerard Way or Frank Iero?"

Nathan stared at Jemma as she munched happily on a piece of cheese on toast. The half-japanese male shook his head with a loud sigh. "What brought this on?" Nathan inquried. Jemma smirked again as she cradled her cheek in her hand.

"Just answer the question silly." she giggled and reached for her mug. As she tipped the last dribbles of Hot chocolate into her mouth, Kai entered the Kitchen. "Kai-kun! How ya feeling?" Jemma grinned. Nathan tutted under his breath and pointed to his lips. Jemma blushed brightly and quickly wiped the remains of the hot chocolate from her top lip. Kai silently sat down, wincing as another pain raced through his skull.

"Here. I've got a feeling you're gonna be needing these." Nathan smiled and pushed a packet of tablets towards Kai. The russian nodded his thanks and took two out the packet. Before either of his friends could get him a glass of water, Kai swallowed the tablets dry. Jemma pulled a face before regaining herself. "Oh and before you ask again. Gerard Way." Nathan muttered before downing the last dribbles of his own hot chocolate. Kai stared in confusion at the two before shrugging it off. He had other things to worry about.

"So, whatcha wanna do today? Can't imagen you'd want to do anything to big after la--"

"Do you still have the plans for the club?"

The question caught both Jemma and Nathan off guard. It was normal for Kai to ask the most strangest questions but this one....Kai stared at the two opposite him and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Do you?"

Jemma scoffed a little and gathered up the used plates and cups. Nathan nodded his head. "Of course. We kept anything to do with the building. They should be in my office, right?" Nathan glanced over to Jemma who was now leaning against the sink. She nodded her head, running her fingers through a nasty looking tangle in her hair. Nathan turned back to Kai. "Why do you want the plans anyway?" Kai cocked his head a little and looked at Jemma.

"You haven't told him?" he smirked. Nathan looked between his two friends. Jemma shook her head, inspecting her nails. Nathan felt a little worried. What hadn't Jemma told him? They were best friends, joined at the hip, able to tell each other anything! Just what was going on?

"Told me what?" Nathan asked. Panic was clearly heard on his voice which made Jemma pout a little. She knew telling Nathan wouldn't be good for him but not telling him resulted in him getting all paranoid. Jemma turned to inspect her nails again, picking a little at the purple nail polish. "Jemma-chan?"

"Kai thinks he's being visiting by a ghost in the club. You know last night when you found Kai outside?" Jemma paused and watched Nathan nod his head. "Kai told me later that the ghost trid to kill him." Jemma informed. Kai frowned and shook his head.

"I never said he tried to kill me. Just freaked me out that's all." He corrected. Both he and Jemma turned to Nathan who let out a sigh of relief. "What?"

"For a second there I thought you two were going to tell me; you were leaving to start your own business together." Nathan admitted. He blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck. Kai cursed in russian then muttered how stupid Nathan could be. Jemma glomped her friend from behind, almost sending him sprawling across the table and squeezed the life out him. Kai raised his eyebrow again as Jemma pretended to cry into Nathan's back.

"Nathan-kun! I would never leave you! We made a promise remember. Through thick and thin, through the hyperness and the the headaches, through the....." Nathan clamped a hand over Jemma's mouth who squeaked in surprised.

"Do not finish that sentance."

---------

Enrique Giancarlo tapped his fingers against the cafe table he sat at and sighed. He checked his watch for what seemed like the 10th time.

"He's late.

Enrique glanced over to one of the two males sitting with him. Johnny Mcrgregor lent back on his chair, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the sky. Enrique nodded his head before placing a rouge strand of hair back in place. "I know Johnny. He's not usually this late." He replied. Johnny let a low chuckle escape his lips.

"You know what Oliver's like. He must be in a new art gallary and lost track of time." Johnny paused to look at Enrique. "Let's face it. He's never been good at time keeping." he smirked. A rustle of paper was heard from Johnny's right and the second male quickly turned the page of his paper.

"Neither are you Mcgregor." The second male muttered. Enrique chuckled behind his hand as Johnny flipped him off. Robert Jurgen cooly regarded the gesture before turning back to his paper. "However, at least you have the common sense to ring to tell us you're going to be late. Oliver usually rings." Robert paused. "I'm starting to worry."

-----------

The office was awash with papers....

...But with the state the office was usually in, Kai couldn't really tell. Jemma and Nathan had pulled out every blueprint there was for the club. Nathan lent against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "So what are you looking for?" The half-Japanese male inquried. Kai frowned a little as he checked each blueprint.

"What was in that corner orginally?" The russian asked as he skimmed to the next blue print. Nathan scratched his head. Jemma had taken a seat on the floor, lying next to Kai's chair and staring at the ceiling. Cocking her head to one side, Jemma eyed the strange object in Kai's jean pocket. She rolled onto her stomach and quickly took the object out of his pocket. Jemma remained on the floor as she studied the photo.

"Not a lot if I remember right. Don't forget when we got this place it was already burnt down. We had to get rid of the whole building before we could even think about rebuilding." Nathan paused a little and moved to sit on his desk. "Whatever was there....."

"Oh! Now that I've remembered." Both males looked down to Jemma as she moved to sit on her knees. "Kingston phoned again, asking how you were." Jemma informed. Kai raised an eyebrow. "What? You were asleep!"

"Do you give your number out to every Tom, Dick and Harry?"

Jemma blushed bright red before shaking her head. "No! I wouldn't even dream of dating him you perv!" she yelled. Jemma coughed and regained herself quickly. "There is a advert for the club in the local paper. Kingston must have got it from there. Like I said before, he asked how you were and when he could see you again." Jemma smirked a little to herself as Kai groaned loudly. "I told him you were fine and that he wouldn't be able to see you again in a long time." Kai nodded his thanks and turned back to the blue-prints. Nathan hummed a little to himself.

"What brought that on Jemma-chan? Here we were talking about the blue-prints and then you suddenly go off topic." Nathan scratched his chin. "Although it's not like you haven't gone off topic before." he muttered. Kai bit back a chuckle as Jemma stuck her tongue out.

"Screw you!" She then handed Kai back his photo which also perked Nathan's interest as well. "Found it sticking out of your pocket. If you're not interested in him why take a photo of Kingston?" Jemma inquried. The photo was indeed of Brooklyn who was about to take a drink from his cocktail. However Kai and Nathan's attention was focused on the red-head behind Brooklyn.

"I didn't. This must have been when the camera took a photo on its own." Kai concluded. He quickly turned to Jemma. "What was this place before it got burnt down?" Jemma tapped her chin.

"Erm....Let me think....Oh yeah!" Jemma grinned and snapped her fingers. "It was a pub. We don't know anything else, only that it was a pub and it had been in the middle of a murder investigation." Jemma replied. The shrill tone of Nathan's office phone upset the mood. Nathan answered the photo, keeping his voice low. "If you wanna know more about this place; there's a guy that works at the library. He owns me."

Kai smirked a little. "What do you mean by that?"

Jemma crossed her arms over her chest and pouted again. "Hey, I ain't the whore in this operation. That's Nathan-kun's department." she muttered. Nathan stuck his tongue and flipped his best friend off. "By the way you're firing questions left, right and center....I guess you wanna head out now." Jemma added. Kai nodded his head and stood up. The duo turned back to Nathan who ended the call with a curt good-bye and placed the phone down. "Nath-Kun?"

"That was Enrique on the phone. Oliver's missing."

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhh! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!_

_**Kai:**__ I think we get the picture._

_**MHR:**__ I am so sorry for not updating! I know you all want to know the next exciting bit. _

_**Jemma:**__ Hang on a sec! I don't hate Brooklyn, neither does Nathan-kun. (Spots cue-card) Anyhoo thank you to __**loner7803, SchoolBoredom**__ & __**Blue956**__ for their reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

The library seemed a little too quiet. Kai managed to count about 10 people milling around the aisle of the library. Jemma had disappeared a few minutes before and neither Kai nor Nathan could find her. "Found her?" Nathan inquired as the pair met in front of the main desk. The woman behind the desk eyed them closely.

"Oi! Over here!"

The males turned to see Jemma waving at them from a set of stairs. She grinned and motioned for them to follow. Kai had never seen what was beyond the stairs at the library as he knew it was always restricted. Nathan grabbed his arm and dragged the Russian to Jemma. "So?"

Jemma grinned again and nodded her head. "Just for us. I told you I could."

-----------

The second area of the library was empty. The only person in the area was a nervous looking lad with huge glasses. He watched as Jemma led Nathan and Kai in and waved her arms around. "Here we go. This place houses loads of newspaper articles. Most of the time, a lot of college and university students come here." Jemma explained.

"So who's the guy that owes you a favour?" Kai asked. Jemma smiled, spun on her heel and pointed to the nervous lad.

"Kenny. These are my friends. We won't be long. Promise." The British girl smiled sweetly, clasping her hands together as if she was about to pray. Kenny blushed bright red.

"O-O-Okay Jemma."

Jemma led Kai to a computer that Nathan was currently logging onto. The computer hummed a little to itself. Kai lent closer to her ear. "A bit too geeky for you ain't he?" Kai smirked with a quick nod in the direction of Kenny. Jemma swung round and artfully punched the slightly smaller Russian in the arm.

"Hey! Like I said, I ain't the whore in this operation here, Nathan is!" Jemma took a deep breath. "Actually He was about to get mugged outside the club one night and I saved his ass. Started to grovel; saying he was in debt to me." Jemma shrugged and sat down next to Nathan. The half-Japanese male glanced over to Kai.

"So where do you wanna start?"

-------------

Inspector Alexander Maxim sighed and drained the last dribbles of his coffee. Spread across his desk were numerous photos. Some of them dated back as far as 10 years ago. The only recent photos were of Mariam. Alexander picked up one photo.

"So where are you now you sick son-of-a-bitch?" he whispered to himself. The photo he held showed the corpse of a red haired male, slumped in one of the toilet stalls. The only blood seen was around his neck. Alexandra set the photo down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Inspector!"

Alexander's head shot up. "What is it?" he hissed. The young officer at the door of his office gulped to himself but stood fast.

"We've just found something. One of the CSI's found a roll of film in the victim's jacket pocket. We're having them developed as we speak." He informed. A rare smile broke out on Alexander's face as he shot up.

"Finally! Maybe we're lucky and _he_ slipped up." Alexander smiled and dashed down to the labs followed by the young officer.

----------

"I think I found something!"

Kai and Nathan wheeled their chairs over to Jemma who quickly scanned a news article on the computer screen. "What's it say?" Nathan questioned, leaning on his best friend's shoulder. Jemma cleared her throat and began to read out-loud but her words did not reach Kai. He scanned the writing silently.

"**Another murder has been reported down at **_**The Snow-white stag**_** pub. This brings the body-count to a terrible double figure. The 10****th**** victim was found in one of the stalls of the male toilets.**

**This is the gruesome calling card of a killer known as **_**The Snow-white**_** killer. So far his victims have been both male and female. Police are baffled by the motive and the lack of clues. **

**The pub has been in the middle of one of the biggest murder investigations in all of Russia. When commented about the police's attempts of bringing the killer in, Inspector Alexander Maxim refused to comment. **

**The 10****th**** victim is only know as Red as all traces of his I.D have been removed. The male, a Russian male, was found by cleaners in the early hours of the morning. The most telling factors of this unknown male is his bright red hair and ice blue eyes."**

Kai frowned. Red hair? Ice Blue eyes? _It couldn't be, could it?_ Kai wondered. "Is there any more information on this _Red_?" Kai inquired. Jemma nodded her head.

"The issue dated 2 weeks after this report. Hang on." Jemma scanned the report silently before pointing to a photo. "The victim was identified as Tala Ivanov by a group of friends who reported him missing. The youngest victim at 19." Jemma informed.

Kai continued to stare at the photo. Everything made sense to him now. The spirit…No, Tala….was trying to point him to the killer. Tala was trying bring the killer to justice. He only wanted Kai to help. Nathan raised an eyebrow at Kai's spaced out look before glancing back at Jemma. "Anything on the fire?"

Jemma scanned through article after article quickly before giving out a squeaking. "Found it!"

"**Fire-fighters were called to tackle a blaze last night at **_**The Snow-white stag**_** pub. The fire raged on into the early hours of morning as police and fire-fighters tried to clear the area. **

**The pub has spent the last few months in the middle of a murder investigation. The currant owner of the pub had already put the pub up for sale before the fire. **

**Police are treating it as arson but it is unclear whether or not they are linking it to the murders."**

---------------

Alexander narrowly missed the cleaner as she mopped a small patch of floor. He skilfully dodged the wet floor signs and arrived at his target. The young lab tech glanced up. "Alex. What, may I ask, brings you down here?" he asked with a grin.

"Hello Ray. I've come to see the photos from Mariam Akira." Alexander cocked his head to one side when Ray turned away. "Ray? Is something wrong?"

A small sigh broke the silence. "They're not something you should see Alexander." Another pause. "How old is your daughter?" Alexander frowned. What kind of question was that?

"22. Why?"

"Around the same age as the victim." Ray shook his head and turned back to look at Alexander. "All the more reason as to why I'm not going to show you. Let me put it this way. I've had four staff members in pieces. One female fled the office in tears, another fainted. One male threw up and another…well lets just say the stuff that came out of his mouth would have made a sailor turn crimson."

Alexander's mouth fell open. "That bad, huh?"

"Worst then bad." Alexander nodded his head and turned to go. "Oh and Alex!" He turned back.

"Hmm?

"Just thought I'd tell you. None of the other victims had a roll of film on them." Alex stared at Ray in confusion. "I sent a team down to gather the clothes they wour at the time of the murder. We searched every inch of those clothes. No rolls of film, no photos, nothing." Ray informed. Alexander ran a hand through his hair.

"In the pictures…where there any signs of the killer?" Alexander felt his heart sink when Ray shook his head. "Thanks Ray." The lab tech watched Alexander head back to his office. A sigh escaped Ray's lips.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ for her review._


	10. Chapter 10

Kai clutched his cup of coffee a little closer as he sat the kitchen of his apartment. On his return home, the landlord had stopped to make conversation. _Really_, Kai mused as he blew at the steam from his coffee, _He's just worried if his number 1 tenant moving away. _Kai snorted a little.

It had three days since Kai found out who the spirit was. Three days and nothing out of the usual had happened. The Russian sighed a little to himself and took a sip of his coffee. He winced a little; missing Jemma's freshly brewed coffee but since Kai did not have any room for a coffee machine….

His thoughts were cut off when the phone rang. Kai grabbed the spare phone from the kitchen counter. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kai, it's only me."_

Kai hummed in the back of his throat as he took another sip of coffee. In the background he could hear Jemma's slightly off-key version of Kings of Leon's song _Crawl_. "Can I help Nath?"

"_Just wondering if you had a black-out last night? Round about 3ish this morning?"_ Nathan moved the phone away from his mouth a little and swore at Jemma in Japanese. Kai frowned a little.

"No. Can't say that I did. Why? Something happen last night?" Kai inquired. Jemma had switched songs, singing along to _Sex on Fire_. Kai heard something being thrown before Jemma yelped loudly.

"_Sorry about that. Nothing to big Kai. It may have been the fuse box."_ Nathan explained.

"Any word on Oliver?" Kai asked, moving to dump his empty cup in the sink. Nathan sighed a little. Never a good sign.

"_Nothing. It's like he just vanished. We've had Enrique on the phone at all hours yesterday. Starting to grate on my nerves now."_

-----------

Jemma continued to rub her forehead where the beer-mat at hit her. She watched as Nathan cut the connection on phone and ran a hand threw his hair. "Meanie! You did have to throw a beer-mat at me." She pouted sourly.

"Kai said he didn't have a black out at the apartment. I'm really beginning to think it was the fuse box." Nathan muttered. He tapped his fingers against the bar and chewed on his lip. Jemma gave a little shrug of her shoulders.

"I'll check the fuse-box on my way to the dumpster. You doing anything today?" She asked. Nathan watched as Jemma pulled two big black bags into view. Recently the pair had been going through a lot less stuff but Nathan didn't really mind.

"Accounts to do." Nathan let a sly smile grace his features. "Will you be giving me another terrible version of _Sex on Fire_?" He snickered. Jemma turned to glare, only Nathan knew her heart wasn't it in, and flipped him off.

"See it? Swivel!"

--------------

The early morning air was crispy. Jemma watched her breath hang in the air before cursing to herself for not wearing a hoodie. Goosebumps rode up her naked arms but with her hands full, Jemma could do little but shiver. _Teach me to wear nothing but a tank top and skinny jeans._ Jemma cursed and dumped the bags down on the floor.

Jemma frowned to herself. The cover of the fuse box had been dented. The English female stepped closer and opened the box. The frown deepened as Jemma began to sort through the fuses. There came a snap, a crackle before the lights inside the club flickered to life.

"How strange. How very fecking strange." Jemma shrugged and turned to the dumpster. Picking up the first bag, Jemma paid little attention to the inside of the dumpster when she opened it. The first bag went in easily with a soft thump as Jemma reached down for the second bag. This time she turned to look inside the dumpster and froze. Crows were heard in the distance. Jemma placed the second bag back down and gently closed the lip of the dumpster. She then retreated back to the backdoor of the club.

"Nathan!"

"Yeah?"

"Phone the police. I've found Oliver."

----------

Kai sighed to himself as he let the hot water from the shower flow down his back. He washed the last suds of soap and shampoo away and watched them disappear down the drain. Kai quickly turned the shower off and grabbed a nearby towel. In the living room, the T.V was still blaring out what sounded like a news report.

"_This just in. Another body has been found at the famous gay club __**Midnight Chaos**__."_

Kai, now dressed in a pair of loose jeans, stalked closer to the T.V. The Russian watched as fresh police tape had been placed over the entrance of the alley. Passers by stopped to have a peek while two other news reporters were seen in the distance. Kai grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"_The victim is Oliver Polanski, age 20. A celebrated art collector in Paris, he was reported missing three days ago by his friends. Jemma Aeris Scott, co-owner of this club, was the unfortunate person to find him."_

Kai made a grab for his phone.

-----------

"This isn't looking good. Two people found in the dumpster of your club. You don't think someone is telling you something."

Nathan watched Jemma out the corner of his eye. If there was one thing Jemma hated more then anything in the world, it was homophobia. Jemma clenched her hands into fists tightly, so tight that her knuckles were white. "What the hell are you driving at?" she hissed.

Alexander held up his hands. "Nothing. Now let's start from the top. How long did you know Mr Polanski?" he began. Nathan said nothing. He waited until Jemma had calmed down a little.

"Long time. Met him through Johnny McGregor who we met through Elizabeta Stride, a friend of ours." Jemma paused. She took a swift drink of whatever cocktail Nathan had given her. "You wouldn't believe he was gay. Guess he won't be able to ask Enrique out now."

Alexander hummed a little himself. "I know Johnny. How can I contact Elizabeta?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"You don't. She doesn't even live in this country." Nathan glanced back at Jemma. "Bluebell's still dating Johnny though, right?" he inquired. Jemma let a nervous chuckle escape her lips. "Jemma-chan?"

"Well…you see…the thing is…" Jemma was cut off when the first bars of Eric Draven's guitar solo from _The Crow_ floated through the club. "Ah! Gomen!" Jemma squeaked and rushed to a quiet corner to take the call. Nathan turned back to Alexander.

"Word of advice my friend. Next time you come here, leave the homophobic attitude at the door." Alexander felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He tried to form some sort of retort but nothing came to mind. "It's not me you have to worry about. Jemma-chan hates homophobic people. Let's just say you're not one of her most favourite people."

---------

Alexander took in a deep breath. He hated stepping foot in that place, he hated even talking to the owners. Unfortunately he had been assigned to the case and he would bring down the killer.

"Alex."

Alexander turned look down the alley and walked closer to the dumpster. He didn't look inside. "Ray? What are you doing here?" the inspector inquired. Ray smiled in greeting.

"Loving my job." He laughed a little. "Short staffed again so I offered my help. I have something about the victim for you." Alexander raised an eyebrow. "He's been dead for two days now."

* * *

_Thanks to __**SchoolBoredom**__ & __**Loner7803**__ for their reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Kai arrived at the club, he found Jemma comforting an almost hysterical blond haired male. Next to the male was Alexander who attempted to get answers but could only get a few whimpers. Nathan did his damn hardest to keep Jemma behind the bar as it looked as though she was about to attack the Inspector at any moment. The half-Japanese smiled widely and signaled Kai to join them at the bar. The Russian did without a word. "I...just can't believe....." The blond never finished his sentence before erupting into another fit of tears. Alexander rubbed his forehead.

"Believe it Mister Gaincarlo." Alexander ignored the glare sent his way by Jemma. "Now when was the last time you saw him?" Enrique hic-upped a little before taking a deep breath. He downed the drink of water that Nathan had given him moments before hand.

"Last Friday. We were making plans to meet with the others to tell them...." Enrique paused. Jemma continued to rub his back, whispering that everything was alright before her friend could speak again. Alexander waited silently. "....to tell them.....we're dating." Alexander coughed to cover up his reaction as Nathan and Kai merely stood stone faced. Jemma, however, was never any good at being tactful. She grabbed her friend by the shoulders and swung him round to face her.

"You what!"

Enrique stared at her. Alexander held out a hand to stop Jemma from shaking his witness. Kai did nothing but roll his eyes as Nathan shook his head. Trust Jemma. "You and Oliver were dating? Why didn't you tell us? How long? What happened? You have to tell me every last little detail or by god help me I'll beat it out of you!" Jemma almost yelled causing a look of shock to pass of Alexander's face. Before he could say anything, Enrique let a small chuckle escape his lips as he quickly wiped his eyes.

"We....we were going too. Tonight." Enrique looked at his hands which were now folded on his lap. "We started dating two weeks. Oliver didn't want anyone to know at first....thought we'd lose you all as friends. I knew you wouldn't care, knew you wouldn't mind but I respected his wishes. He called last Friday, said he wanted a small group to know. We agreed that Robert and Johnny should know before deciding to tell you guys as well." Enrique smiled sadly. "I just don't want to believe he's gone." he whispered.

--------------

Kai watched as Alexander left before being closely followed by Enrique. In the background he heard Jemma chuckled a little to herself. "Would you bloody believe it? Those two were a match made in heaven, I swear." she giggled. Kai turned slowly to face Jemma who sat at the bar.

"You could have been a bit more tactful." Kai pointed out bluntly. Jemma shrugged a little. Jemma had never been tactful and Kai knew this all too well. However, the Russian guessed it was in her nature and decided to drop the subject. The Russian sat himself down next to Jemma as Nathan drummed his fingers on the polished wood. For now the club was cold and silent. Kai shivered despite himself.

"So what brings you here besides the murder?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow as he glanced over to Kai. Jemma nodded along to the question and turned to face Kai. The Russian shrugged. "No real reason. Did the police find anything?" he inquired. Jemma snorted a little.

"Like they heck! That inspector asshole wasted too much time being a homophobic dick--" Nathan's glare forced Jemma to shut her mouth before she composed herself. Kai hid his smirk. "Sorry Nathan-kun. Got a bit carried away there." Kai coughed a little to gain his friend's attention.

"I have a theory."

Nathan raised an eyebrow once more as Jemma lent closer to Kai. "I don't think the killer from 10 years ago is really the one who killed Mariam and Oliver." Kai found himself sighing when Nathan and Jemma looked at each other. Clearly they hadn't thought too hard on the subject. "Remember the news report. The killer from 10 years ago left his victims in the toilets of the pub. Now all of a sudden he leaves them in the dumpster?"

Nathan nodded his head. "You have a point." Jemma nodded her head before stopping. A thoughtful look was craved onto her face as she placed a finger to her lower lip. Nathan noticed the change in his friend. "Jemma-chan?"

"What if....What if the killer worked at the pub? If he worked at the bar ro something like that, then he would have the keys to get in. Since this is a completely different lay-out to the pub then he would have no choice but to dump his victims in a different place." Jemma blushed as the two males stared at her. She scratched the back of her head. "Just a thought." Jemma muttered to herself.

Nathan nodded his head. "Sounds likely. It would be easier for the killer to dump the victims in the toilet if he worked here. Good thing he doesn't." Kai glanced over to the door before looking back at his friends.

"I heard one of them talking about Oliver. Said he'd been dead for two days." Kai glanced over to his friends. Jemma nodded her, inspecting her nails for dirt. Grabbing a random beer-mat she used one side to get a large clump out from under her thumb nail.

"Yeah we heard. Nathan-kun reckons that's why our fuse box was messed with. Anything to get us out near the dumpster to check." She placed the beer-mat down. "It's just sheer dumb luck that I had to take the trash out as well."

--------------

Kai rubbed his eyes before taking another sip of his coffee. It was late, felt like midnight to the Russian, but Kai found he couldn't sleep. There was just too much swirling around in his mind. Picking up a print out of the paper report on Tala's death, Kai found himself frowning again. _Such a shame._ He thought bitterly. The Russian had to admit that Tala was good-looking.

Kai let the print out flutter to the coffee table before lying flat out on the sofa. He needed to know just what happened.

"That's insane! You're worrying over a ghost. Just forget about him. There's nothing you can do for him now." Kai sleepily scolded himself. Kai felt his eye-lids drop before finally falling asleep. What he didn't see was a shadowy figure in the corner of his apartment.

-------------

He was pleased with himself. Very damn pleased.

Kai now finally knew who he was, forcing him to remember his name. _Tala._ He let the name rolled round his mind. _So that's my name._

Tala moved silently from the corner and sat at the edge of the sofa. "Thank you Kai Hiwatari. I know finally remember my name." Tala smiled a little. "Don't give up. Too many people will die at this monster's hand."

-------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I don't understand!"

Nathan glanced over to Jemma who clutched at her hair. "What's there to understand?" he inquired. The pair of them sat in the living room watching a film. Usually Jemma was pretty good with catching up with the plot but this one had escaped her.

"I told you we should have watched _Shinobi_. I would have understood it better." Jemma pouted getting comfortable on the sofa. "What the hell made you chose _C-C-Casshern_ anyway?" Nathan shrugged, reaching to grab a handful of popcorn.

"We're only into the first couple of minutes. You wait. The action will kick in and you'll forget about being confused." Nathan replied. Jemma stuck her tongue out. Nathan flipped her off before the pair returned to the film.

The silence was a little un-nerving.

"I'm worried about Kai-kun." Jemma suddenly announced. Nathan nodded his head thoughtfully. Kai had never been one to worry over anything but recently…

"I'm sure he'll snap out of it. After all this is Kai we're talking about." Jemma's giggles stopped Nathan from speaking. When ever Jemma giggled like _that_ it usually meant bad things.

"Yeah. Mister _I only attract psychos and stalkers_. Jemma continued to giggle to herself. Nathan cracked a smile and continued to watch the film.

* * *

_Thank you __**SchoolBoredom**__for her review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Just a quick warning for all before you read this chapter:_

_As I'm proof reading this, I can't help but notice this is a tad darker then some of my other chapters. It may get a tad disturbing within the first couple of paragraphs._

_Be prepared._

* * *

"_You're so pretty when you scream."_

Am I…..crying? Yes I am although I'm not surprised. I haven't stopped crying since this whole affair began. I try hard not to cry in front of him, try hard to keep my tears unseen but still he whispers in my ear about how pathetic and worthless I really am.

I think, in the grand scheme of things, he may be right.

I watched him talk to them. I watched him buy them drink after drink until they were plastered. Then he brought them home, said it would be better if they slept it off at his house instead of driving home. I pray each night he would leave them in the spare bedroom till morning so I could see to them. Maybe then the last thing they would see is someone caring not a monster.

Instead he takes them to the basement, locks them in and prepares for his orgy of blood and pain.

And still I am powerless to stop him.

He thanks for me for padding the basement out so no-one can hear the screams. It's not like it would matter. We live miles away from anyone. He doesn't leave me to my thoughts. He drags me down to the basement, tells me to watch. And even though I know I should run and call the police, I stay on the stairs and cry.

"_You should try it. You don't know what you're missing."_

I watch as he craves at their chest…

"I'm sorry."

…Bites into their flesh…

"I wish I could save you."

…and lap at their blood.

The next morning, in a haze of pain-killers and vodka, I wake to find he has gone. He leaves the mess for me to clean. Only after numerous cups of coffee am I in any state to venture into the basement.

This time I can't help but throw up at the bottom of the stairs. This…boy…it shouldn't have happened him. He wasn't even _his _type. Pale green hair stood out against his white skin and blue tinted lips.

How could he do this?

I haven't been down to the basement for the rest of the day. I have work to do, a job to go to, bills to pay. But, always, in the back of mind is the dead guy in my basement. The floor was stained a lighter shade of crimson over the years.

10 years worth of bleach couldn't clean that mess.

When I get home I stood in front of the mirror only it's not me I see. He's staring back at me, reminding me he's still there. He looks like me and sounds like me but we are completely different. He grins at me and I feel the urge to throw up again.

"Why are you doing this?"

He merely grins and moves to sort out his hair. There were flecks of dried blood at his hands but he'll wash it off before he goes out again.

"_Because it's fun."_

---------------

Kai struggled to open his eyes as he groped around for his phone. He was glad that someone was calling. His dreams were taking a disturbing turn and the Russian found he was unable to wake up. Finally he grabbed the phone. "Hello, Kai Hiwatari." He murmured sleepily.

"_Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you. Should I call back another time?"_

Kai shook the sleep away and swallowed thickly. "No, No. I was just dozing. How may I help you?" The Russian inquired. A wet whizzing cough was heard on the other end. That and the fact that the woman on the other end was sorry for waking him told Kai it was not Jemma. The english never seemed sorry for waking Kai up.

"_I do apologize. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow lunch time. There is going to be a gathering at the Willow's peak cemetery."_ The old woman began. Kai grabbed his notebook, flicking to a clean page and began to scribble down the details.

"Any reason for the gathering?" The Russian questioned.

"_My husband was a member of a local group and they want to elect a bench and tree in his honour. I hear you're the best in the photography business."_ The old woman paused to cough again. _"Can you make it?"_

Kai lay his pen down on the coffee table. "Of course. What time?" Kai listened carefully, grabbing the pen once and scribbling down a time. "Okay then. Good bye." Kai exhaled loudly as he cut the connection. Willow's peak cemetery was also the final resting place of his mother. Then something caught his eye.

On the edge of the coffee table was yellow tinted piece of paper. When Kai took hold of it, he found half of it had been burnt. "Employee list for _The Sn…_" Kai paused and frowned. He quickly read down the list but only found initials.

-------------

Jemma frowned to herself as she propped open the back door of the club. The local kids had been hanging around the alley since the murderers began and although they weren't doing anything, they seemed to be making a lot of noise.

"_Hit it again!"_

Jemma stepped outside watching the kids throw a stone at something. Glancing up at the top of the dumpster, Jemma watched a large crow dodge the stone. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jemma yelled, running towards the kids.

"What's it look like?" One of the boys sneered as his friend threw another stone. The crow gave a loud squawk as the stone hit its chest and fell to the floor. Rage boiled in Jemma's veins and she grabbed the stone thrower's wrist. "Hey! Let go of my mate you bitch!"

"If I catch you round here again, I'm calling the police. You got it? Now clear out of here before I have to turn nasty." Jemma growled. The kids fled, chanting insults at Jemma as she turned back to the crow. The crow hopped around on the floor, slightly winded. "You okay now?" Jemma smiled, crouching in front of the bird.

"Jemma? Why are you talking to a crow?" Nathan asked as he lent against the dumpster. The crow hopped closer towards Jemma before flying away.

"The kids were picking on him. Thought I'd step in." Jemma smiled as the crow disappeared before standing up and turning to Nathan. "So what's up Nathan-kun?" she asked.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Masefield?" Nathan inquired. Jemma cocked her head to one side before walking past Nathan and into the club. "Maybe a last name?" The male added, following his friend into the club. Jemma shook her head.

"Nope. Not on the employee list, not a family member and not a friend." Jemma turned to Nathan, her hands clasped behind her. "Why?" Nathan closed the back door and pulled a small yellow tinted scrap of paper from his pocket. Jemma gingerly took it off him.

"Found with the employee folder. From the state of it, it looks pretty old. Just thought it was one of ours and we'd knocked coffee over it." Nathan explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. Jemma turned the paper over in her hands and shook her head.

"Looks burnt too. Unless we knocked coffee over it then set it on fire, I doubt its ours." Jemma's hand hovered over the bin that was next to them before slipping the piece of paper in her pocket. "For some reason I have a feeling it might be important all the same."

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom **__for her review._


	13. Chapter 13

The wind was biting bitterly round Kai as he stood in Willow's peak cemetery. The grave stone in front of him bore his mother's name and although Kai had not been down to see her for sometime, her head-stone was looking clean. "Sorry I haven't been down. Been a bit busy with things." Kai mumbled, feeling lousy for such a lame excuse. Being the only child of Katarina, Kai felt he had a certain duty to at least lay fresh flowers down. Shaking his head a little, Kai placed a bunch of roses down on the grave and stepped back.

The russian silently scanned the area, looking for the group that had hired him but there was no sign of them. Glancing to his right, Kai caught sight of a neighbouring head-stone next to his mother's. He wouldn't have taken much notice but something was pulling at Kai's attention. Clearing away a lone cob-web, Kai read the the gold writing.

_**Here lies Asami Masefield  
**__**Loving mother and daughter**_

Kai frowned. There was something about the name. He was sure he had read it in the papers. A rustle behind him caused Kai forget all about the head-stone. An elderly woman, around 70 by Kai's guess, folded her hand in front of her. "Are you Mr Hiwatari?" She inquried. Kai nodded and stood up.

"I am. Are you ready to begin?" the old woman joined his side and shook her head. The russian noted the small group at the far end of the cemetery.

"Was she a relative?"

Kai blinked suddenly and looked down at the elderly woman. She stood transfixed on his mother's head-stone. He could do nothing but nod his head. The woman hummed a little. "I bet she would be proud of you today." she whispered. Kai jammed his hand in the pockets of his jeans and looked away. The elderly woman's eyes fell on the second head-stone. "Did you know her?" Kai shook his head. "Pity. The grave could do with a clean up." The woman muttered.

"Anja! We're ready to start." A younger woman called. The elderly woman, Anja, waved before glanced over to Kai.

"Shall we?" she smiled. Kai nodded her head and followed Anja to the group.

----------------

"Jemma-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Nathan slowly opened the door to his friend's bedroom. The room was about the same size as his own, maybe an inch smaller. The place was usually un-tidy but Jemma had made an effort to clean the place. Her bed had been re-made and, as Nathan noted, Jemma had placed her beloved _Batman_ duvet cover on. The walls were a strange sort of green colour which didn't bother Jemma at all. A single poster hung up which had been a prized _The Dark Knight_ poster, framed neatly. Across one side of the poster had been scrawled on by the director. Jemma herself was sat on the floor, her back lent against her bed. "What you playing?" Nathan inquried leaning against the door frame.

"_Overlord_."

Nathan watched as Jemma lazily rubbed one eye while skillfully moving the main character around. From what he could tell she had been playing for sometime now. "You know, your dress sense is as terrible as usual." Nathan pointed out as he stepped into the room. Jemma pouted sourly. Dress in a bright red tank-top and a pair of army green shorts, Jemma did have to admit she did look a little odd. However she wasn't planning on going anywhere so she didn't care what she wour.

"What you want?" the British girl inquried. Tapping a button sent her minions running to the right with a chorus of _"Yes Master!"_ Nathan had to laugh. The game was kind of funny. Shaking his head, Nathan pulled out a large sheet of paper.

"You remember that scrap of paper I found with _Masefield_ on?" Jemma nodded her head. "I did a little research on the name. The only thing I found was a _Asami Masefield_. Mother to one child and eldest daughter of five but that's about it." Nathan informed. Jemma paused her game and glanced over her shoulder to look up at her friend. He was still too busy scanning the paper in his hand.

"Maybe she worked here. You know, when the pub was still open." she suggested. Nathan shrugged a little. "Is she still alive?"

"Nope. Says here she died about 10 years ago from a unknown mental illness. Left behind a child but I couldn't find out the name of the child or her husband for that matter. Spent most of her life in and out of a mental home. She may have worked at the pub but who knows really." Nathan turned to the open bedroom door as a someone knocked loudly on the door. "I'll get it." Nathan rose and disappeared downstairs.

"Better not be that damn police inspector. I swear to god I'm gonna deck him." Jemma cursed, saved her game and switched off her console. Looking at her outfit again, she decided to at least change to something else. A second look confirmed Nathan's opinion. She looked like a right prat.

------------

Kai blew into his hands before knocking loudly on the back door of the club. Several locks were un-done before the door opened. Nathan smiled. "Hey Kai. Come on in." The half-japanese male greeted and opened the door further. Kai nodded his thanks and entered the club. "Jemma's upstairs." Nathan informed. Kai said nothing as he padded upstairs.

--------------

He turned to the first door he found and pushed it open. Jemma had just pulled on a t-shirt. "Good timing there my friend. What brings you here?" she grinned cheekily. Kai shrugged a little as Nathan joined him on the landing. Kai noted that Jemma had actually cleaned her room, apart from the discharged comic book and the pile of clothes behind the british female.

"Just wanted to ask you something that's all." Kai muttered and headed over to the kitchen. Nathan followed before Jemma ran to catch up. Nathan and Kai took their usual perch at the kitchen table as Jemma hopped onto the work-surface. Reaching to one of the higher cup-boards, Jemma pulled out a lone can of _Red Bull_ much to Kai's displease. Needless he continued. "Do you know anyone by the name of Asami...." Kai trailed off when Jemma and Nathan looked at each other.

"We don't know her per say..." Nathan slid the piece of paper across to Kai who took it and scanned the information. "Asami Masefield was the eldest daughter to five and a mother but I can't find any record of her child. Died ten years ago from an unknown mental illness. Jemma thinks she may have worked at the pub which was why I found a scrap of paper in the _Midnight Chaos_ employee records." Kai looked up, one eye brow raised.

"A scrap of paper?" Kai inquried. The information hadn't given the russian much to work on. Nathan looked at Jemma who fished out said scrap of paper from a random drawer. Kai lent over and gingerly took the piece, noting that it looked just like the scrap of paper he found. Kai quickly dived in his own bag in search of his bit of paper. Jemma whistled when she saw the amount of research Kai had done on the murders.

"You training to be a newsreporter. Just think, you wouldn't need to pay someone else to take the photos for you." Jemma joked. Kai said nothing as he pulled his piece of paper out and lined it with Nathan's. Jemma stopped mid-gulp and stared wide eyed at Kai's paper. Even Nathan was confused. "Where did you get that?" Jemma inquried after a few minutes.

"You said that Asami may have worked at the club, right?" Kai muttered. Jemma nodded her head quickly. She was about to go into detail about her other theory but whatever Kai had found was more important. "I don't think Asami did. When these pieces are lined up, _Masefield_ sits next to _B_." Kai looked at his friends. "Any ideas?" Nathan shook his head. This was getting more and more difficult to understand.

"Family relative?" Jemma suggested. The two males pondered over her idea as she took a deep swing of her drink. "Or maybe they're not related and they just share the same name. You know, like my family and that actor _Sean Will Scott_." Jemma added. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Only because your dad shares that name." he muttered. Finally he let out a sigh and lent back on his chair. "With no record of her child, we can't prove that this _B Masefield_ is even related to her." The half-japanese male crossed his arms over his chest while Kai remained deep in thought. There was a link there. He just had to find it.

----------------

He hadn't been to see his mother for some time. 9 years if he thought right. She was looking a little tidy but compaired to the grave next to her, she was down right grubby. He use to come down and talk to her but what could he say now? It wasn't have if she could go to the police as the old saying goes _Dead men tell no tales_ but he couldn't just think of anything to say.

He opened his mouth then closed it. Sighing in defeat, he tossed a bunch of flowers onto her grave and took off.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ & __**Loner7803**__ for their reviews._


	14. Chapter 14

"Everything fine's dad, honest…Dad, just stop worrying please." Jemma winced a little when her father, Sean William Scott, coughed wetly down the phone. He hadn't been right for the past few days. Jemma hoped it was only a cold.

"_Sorry about that. Now you're sure?"_ Jemma suppressed the urge to sigh out loud. Instead she made a random grab for a large bag of apples and dumped them in her basket.

"Positive dad. You don't have to worry about me. I know how to handle a sticky situation like this. After all I learnt from the best." Jemma grinned. After a while her father let out a small sigh. "So, I'll talk to you soon?...Okay dad…Toddles." Jemma flipped her phone and was about to shove it back in her pocket when someone bashed into her from behind.

"Oof!" The stranger gasped a little, grabbing Jemma's arm to stop her falling head first into the fruit. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I really should watch where I'm going."

Jemma dusted herself down and smiled warmly. "Hey, no probs…Emily?" The stranger hitched their glasses further up their nose and nodded. "Holy mother of blue cheese! How ya doing Em?"

Emily York smiled back at the blue haired female in front of her. "Jemma. Haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?" she inquired. Jemma rolled her eyes and held up her basket a little higher.

"Same as you by the looks of things. So how things been for you?" Jemma playfully elbowed Emily in the side. "You still dating that no-hope baseballer?" Emily slapped her elbow away.

"Yes and he's called Michael." Emily retorted before she couldn't help but smile at Jemma's pout. "Hey did you hear about Ming-Ming Kioko?" Emily asked. Jemma pulled a face.

"That pop singer that won that talent show some time ago?" Emily nodded her head. Jemma shook hers. "Can't say that I have. Don't listen to the news about pop star private lives. All a tad too boring for me."

"Well…"

--------------

"…Ming-Ming Kioko has been missing for three days now. Her parents rang in and filed a missing person's report. We scouted her home and found no note, her clothes still here and no missing suitcase. This concludes that Miss Kioko did not run away and we believe she may have been kid-napped."

Alexander sighed and rubbed his forehead. "So tell me what this has to do with my case." He muttered. The chief of police glanced over to Alexander.

"We're covering all angles here Alexander. If Miss Kioko has been kid-napped that it certainly fit the profile of your killer. Here is a list of the last places Miss Kioko visited three days ago." The chief of police tossed the folder to Alexander who caught it effortlessly. He scanned the information before groaning.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

--------------

"I'll be the one to show you the way. You'll be the one to always complain. 3 in the morning come a…"

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Nathan looked up from cleaning the tables of the club to the front door. "That was unusual timing." Nathan mumbled and headed over to the dark purple doors. Unlocking the right door, Nathan heard Jemma enter the club from the back. "Can I help?" Nathan asked he opened the door.

Alexander held up his police I.D. Nathan frowned. "Oh it's you." He sneered. Jemma placed the food on the pub counter, cocking her head to one-side. "I hope you've left your homophobic attitude that the door my friend." Nathan added and opened the door to let Alexander enter. Jemma sucked in a big breath and cursed a little.

"This is not a social call." Alexander began as Nathan walked to stand next to Jemma. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"When is it ever?" she snapped. Nathan placed a hand on his friend's arm. Sensing Nathan's intentions, Jemma remained stationed at the pub. Alexander searched for a photo and showed it to the club owners.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah. Ming-Ming Kioko. Wannabe pop singer who won the talent some years back." Nathan informed. "What's she got to do with us?" Alexander placed the photo back in the folder he was carrying.

"Miss Kioko has been missing for three days. She was last seen here before her disappearance." Alexander looked over the two friends. "Did you happen to see her?" Jemma snorted as Nathan shook his head.

"Come on. This is a famous club. When those doors open, the place is crawling with people. I can barely keep track of Nathan and Kai let alone anyone else. If Ming-Ming was here, then neither I nor Nathan saw her." Jemma screwed her face up and turned her head away from the Inspector. "Personally I don't think she would come here. Would tarnish her perfect squeaky clean image."

Alexander sighed a little. He really hated talking to these people. "Does not change the fact that she was spotted here. She was seen climbing into a taxi with a male. No name was given."

"So there's nothing else for you to question us about." Nathan pointed out. Moving from his spot next to Jemma, Nathan guided Alexander back to the wooden doors. Jemma pulled faces behind the Inspector's back. "I suggest you find some more evidence to go on before coming here again." Nathan smirked and shoved Alexander out of the door.

"See ya later A-hole!" Jemma laughed.

------------------

Storm clouds were gathering. Kai sighed as he sat outside his favourite café and eyed the darkening clouds above. Taking a sip of his coffee, the Russian hoped to at least get home before the snow (or rain) came down.

"Hey Kai!"

The Hiwatari glanced over to the right to see Tyson. He waved a little so to please the Japanese male but Tyson was already on his way over to him. Kai cursed a little. "Didn't think this was the sort of place you'd come too. Whatcha doing here?" Tyson inquired, sitting in front of his friend.

"What does it look like?" Kai responded grabbing his coffee cup again. Tyson slowly nodded his head. "Shouldn't you be back at the shop? I don't ever recall Hiro giving you a day-off." Kai pointed out.

"He didn't. I was just heading out to get some stuff for Grandpa's birthday." Tyson replied. He checked his watch as Kai's crimson coloured eyes fell on a discharged newspaper. "Shit! I have to get back. Good to see you Kai. Bye!" The Japanese male narrowly missed a waiter in his attempt to dash back to the shop. Kai unfolded the newspaper and read the first page head-line.

**Famous Singer Missing.**

A rain drop splashed on the page, smudging the ink. Cursing Kai drained the last bit of his coffee and started to walk back to his car.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ for her review._


	15. Chapter 15

She was screaming again. I could hear her, begging to go home. Begging to see her mother. Mother....

Even now that name is something alien on my tongue. I asked him why her but all he does is just laugh. This is just a game to him. This is torture for me. He doesn't force me to watch this time so I hid in the farest room in the house which happens to be my room. Locking the door, I pray that he doesn't need me again.

But even I know that prayer is short lived.

------------------

_..... ..... ....."Hello, emergency services. How can I help you?"_

The breath on the other end was shallow and un-even. "I...I..."

_"Sir? Can I help you?"_

"I...I did it again. Oh god, you have to stop me." The man panicked. "I've killed a young girl. I don't even know her name, it just happened." The man lent against the glass of the phone booth and took in a deep breath.

_"Sir please stay calm. Where are you?"_

"I can't control myself, he makes me do it."

_"Sir? Where are you? We'll take you to the police and we'll....."_ The woman was cut off.

"Please......Please." Suddenly the man left, leaving the phone swinging from the hook. The woman on the other end yelled to the man but he kept on walking. The rain had eased off from that morning. The night air smelt damp. Unlocking his car, the man swallowed down the bile rising in this throat before getting into the car and starting the engine. The man drove away from the telephone booth and towards the same old destination.

------------------

"Can I? Please?"

Nathan glanced over to Jemma and then looked at the line of people waiting to be served. Hillary and Lucy had their hands full and it was clear that they needed Jemma's help. "Shouldn't you be helping out?" He inquired. Nathan ruffled the newspaper he was reading, catching sight of a tuff of slate blue hair in the crowd. Jemma pouted. She had not noticed the hair yet.

"You didn't answer my question!" she whined. Nathan pointed to Hillary and Lucy, forcing Jemma to pout again before she walked off to serve a few people. A bar stool was pushed to Nathan's left and Kai sat down on the cushy red seat. "Kai."

"Nathan." The Russian nodded his head. "What's Jemma whining about now?" Kai ordered a drink while the pounding bass line of _The Birthday Massacre_ thumped on behind him. Nathan closed his newspaper, folded in half and lent over the bar. He managed to shove the newspaper into a small waste basket which was already over-flowing with other items. Nathan pointed out the over-flowing bin to Hillary who gave him the thumbs up.

"Jemma wants a kitten." Nathan replied, sitting back down on his stool. Kai glanced over to Nathan, his drink hovering inches from his lips. Nathan smirked. "What?"

"A kitten? To living here?" Nathan nodded his head. Kai shook his and took a sip of his drink. "I feel sorry for the thing. It'll be deaf within the week." he muttered. Glancing over to the other side of the bar, Kai noted that Jemma was out of ear-shot. A rustling was heard from behind the bar as Hillary quickly changed the bin-bag and set out taking the other one to the dumpster. Nathan tutted at Kai.

"It's not that bad up there. When you think about, you hardly hear anything upstairs to beginning with." Nathan moved to let Hillary through as Kai muttered something under his breath. "Besides, Jemma will take care of it."

"Like she took care of that scorpion?" Kai chuckled. Nathan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It died of old age."

---------------

Hillary cursed when the bitter wind hit her. Shouldering the door open further, Hillary caught sight of a black shadow. She tensed greatly, wondering who could be lurking around an alley way at midnight. She remained by the door until she was the sure the shadow had left. Hillary took a deep breath and propped the back door open with a lone rock. In any case Hillary had a good set of lungs on her and could scream for all of Russia to hear.

When Hillary got to the dumpster, the shadow had moved to a parked car. The street-lamp did little and Hillary could not see who the shadow was. Both eyes on the shadow, Hillary lifted the dumpster and dropped the bag of rubbish in. The dumpster lid was put down with a softer thump as the shadow climbed into the car. Hillary watched as the car's engine fired up. _Chevrolet Lacetti. Hiro has one of those but that couldn't be Hiro._ Hillary mused as the car sped away. Shrugging her shoulders, Hillary returned to the warmth of the club.

------------

Kai had no idea as to why he had been dragged along to the pet shop. The only animal Kai was really interested in was birds but since he didn't have the time or space for one, the Russian had never truly bothered. No, instead Jemma was sitting in the middle of a large play pen surrounded by kittens. "How about this one?" She asked, holding a black and white kitten in her arms. The shop owner nodded his head.

"A most wise choice." he agreed but Nathan frowned.

"Looks a little out of it." He commented. The kitten did indeed look a little....well he didn't look alert. Placing the kitten gently down, Jemma looked closely at the large group. Two black kittens were playing very roughly together. "What about one of the black ones?" Nathan inquired, pointing to them. Once again the shop owner nodded his head.

"Those two are the most playfully. I can they will be a welcomed addition to..." The owner paused. "...Where did you say you lived again?" Kai glanced over to Nathan and raised an eyebrow. As the half-Japanese male stumbled for an answer, Jemma watched as the two black kittens roughly pushed a small white kitten out of the way. The little kitten, smaller then any of its brother's and sister's, slowly got up and meowed rather sadly.

"Just a club." Nathan replied. The owner nodded his head. Jemma scrambled over to the little white Kitten who seemed sadly rejected by its brothers.

"Good thing it's not that gay club. I still think it's haunted. All those murders. Terrible taste to build on the ruined pub." The owner snorted then glanced over to Jemma who stood up. All eyes were on Jemma as she spun round. Cradled in her arms was the little white kitten. "Now Miss. I don't think that runt is good enough for you." The owner muttered but Jemma held firm.

"Nope, this is the one I want. Poor thing. I know just how hard it is to be small." She scratched behind its ears. The kitten meowed happily. "So, how much will he be?" Jemma smiled. The owner sighed a little and walked towards the till. "Kai, can you hold him for me?" Jemma smiled before shoving the kitten in Kai's arms. The Russian stared at the cat a little. The kitten stared past Kai and over his shoulder a little. It seemed afraid.

"Can you see Tala too?" Kai whispered. The kitten looked at Kai, its sky blue eyes wide in fear. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you." Kai reassured. The kitten meowed again but kept its eyes on the corner. Jemma and Nathan returned after paying for everything. "What's he called?" Kai inquired handing the white kitten to its new owner. Jemma smiled and tickled the kitten behind its ear.

"I shall call him Pansy and Pansy will be his name and he shall be my Pansy." The English girl giggled. The two males in front of her blink twice before Kai groaned loudly. Nathan stood with his hands on his hips.

"Great! Not only is the runt of the litter, he's named after a flower…"

"Guitar!" Jemma snapped. Pansy didn't seem too bothered about his name. "Don't you remember? Frank Iero had a white Guitar and it was named Pansy." Jemma nodded her head firmly. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Come on. Let's get this little bugger home." He replied and headed towards the door. Jemma followed, still cradling Pansy close. Kai was close behind. Suddenly someone pushed past him, almost sending him flying into a few boxes of hamster food.

"Oh Jesus! Are you alright?" The figure asked. Kai stood up and dusted himself. He muttered a briefly _'I'm fine_' while the figure chewed their lip. Kai could already see that their hands were full. "I'm so sorry."

Kai paused as the figure took off to the counter. _That voice! I know that voice from somewhere._

"Kai! Come on!" Jemma yelled. The Russian shook his head and continued on out of the shop to quickly catch up with his friends. The shop owner looked up when the figure joined him at the counter.

"Masefield! About time." The owner chuckled. _Masefield_ smiled back and handed the owner his lunch.

"Sorry about the wait. The line was Mur…well it was crowded." He replied. The shop owner stared at _Masefield_ but shrugging and tucking into his lunch.

-------------

"Well, here we are my little Pansy."

Pansy looked round Jemma's room before jumping onto her bed. Jemma giggling and sat on the edge. "You can sleep here when I'm at work. You're a bit too young to be going into a club." Jemma smiled. Pansy purred loudly as Jemma scratched him behind the ear.

"_Jem! I need a hand!"_

"Okay!" Jemma called back. She glanced back towards Pansy who stared up at her. "I'll only be a few minutes. You wait here." Jemma ordered and left the room. Pansy meowed a little before looking at a corner.

Tala smiled sweetly at the kitten but Pansy backed away until it tumbled backwards onto Jemma's pillows. _"I won't hurt you little one."_ Tala reassured but Pansy wasn't having any of it. _"Just look after Jemma and Nathan for me. Okay?"_

Pansy meowed in fear before looking back at Tala. He blinked twice when Tala had disappeared.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom **__for her review._


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander raced down to the morgue. It had taken all his will-power to stay awake before Alexander had news about the new arrival down in the morgue. It had woken him up quickly.

By the time Alexander arrived it was 11 o'clock at night and the morgue director had just finished cutting the body. A clean white sheet covered the body from the neck down. "Doc." Alexander greeted as he entered the room. The Doc nodded his head in greeting.

"I take it you're here about the victim?" The Doc mumbled. Alexander nodded his head, his eyes roaming over the tan skin and the blue hair of the missing pop-star. "Such a shame really. Such a pretty little girl."

"I'm starting to worry about you Doc. You're getting a little too attached to your work again." Alexander replied. The Doc stood up, staring at Alexander and nodded his head.

"Guess you're right. So where shall we start?"

--------------

By the time Kai got into the club, the place was already heaving with people. Pushing his way to the bar, Kai caught sight of Nathan who had saved him the usual seat. Hillary and Lucy were serving at the bar but Jemma was nowhere to be seen. Kai frowned. "Where's Jemma?" He yelled over the music.

Nathan pointed to the dance floor but Kai could still see no sign of the blue haired nut job he called a friend. "She just had to dance to this song. Her music taste is getting weirder and weirder." Nathan replied. Kai remembered faintly the band that did the song.

"_Boom Boom Satellites_ right?" Kai questioned, turning back to Nathan. The Japanese male nodded his head. "Thought so. Why pick this song? I wouldn't have thought Jemma would be into something like this." Kai added. He nodded his thanks to Lucy when a drink was placed in front of him. Nathan snorted dryly.

"Three words: The Dark Knight." He answered and took a sip of his own drink which wasn't Sake which was a surprise. Kai rolled his eyes. Damn Jemma and her stupid obsession with Batman.

-----------

Up above the club, Pansy slept rather well in Jemma's room. The dull vibration of the music did nothing to wake him up. Within a week, Pansy had finally found a home. He adored being with Jemma since she spoilt him rotten and the little kitten found Nathan amusing.

Jemma's bed squeaked a little making Pansy open a sleepy eye. He woke up quickly when Tala's face came into view. "Hello little one." The ghost greeted. Pansy meowed and tried to move away. His back hit the wall but the kitten tried to move further. Tala's smile faded a little. He never wanted to hurt the kitten.

After a while, when Pansy finally realised that Tala really didn't mean any harm, he crept closer. Tala's smile appeared again and he held out a hand. Pansy sniffed the air. Sensing no ill-will, the kitten continued on his way towards the ghost. "See? Kai was right; I'm not going to hurt you." Tala chuckled. Pansy finally got closer enough for Tala to pet him.

Pansy purred loudly. He felt a little foolish for being so scared.

-------------

When the song finally came to an end, a figure rushed to the bar. Kai raised an eyebrow before almost chocking on his drink. "J-J-JEMMA?" Kai bellowed over the next track. The figure turned to look at him and smiled widely.

"Hiya babe! When did you get here?" Jemma grinned. Kai blinked a couple times at Jemma's outfit. It was sort of hard to describe it but the first thing Kai could think of was a _Go-Go girl_. The dress was short and black with a red trim. The hat that sat rather awkwardly on her head was also black with a red lining. To complete the look was a pair of black stockings and black boots. "Erm…Hello! Earth to Kai."

Kai jolted out of his musing. "Just. What are you wearing?" The Russian inquired. Jemma grinned and gave a little twirl. Behind him, Kai could hear Nathan chuckled in his drink.

"You like? I think it's…oh what's the word?" Jemma trailed off in thought before snapping her fingers. "Retro! That's it. I think it's very retro." Jemma announced and gave another twirl. Kai rolled his eyes. Trust Jemma with her weird fashion sense.

----------

"Some vital organs are missing."

Alexander raised an eyebrow as the Doctor went over the notes he made. "Missing? You think he's eating them?" Alexander guessed. The Doctor looked over his clip-board and tutted.

"I think someone's been reading too much _Thomas Harris._" He muttered and returned to his notes. "A little far-fetched for you Alexander, don't you think?" Alexander shrugged.

"I've been chasing this bastard for 10 years now. I have no name, no face and not an inch into this guy's mind. Forgive me for thinking a little far-fetched." He grunted. The Doctor placed his clip-board to one side and leaned on the autopsy table. It creaked a little under the extra weight and Alexander found himself praying the table would hold for the victim's sake.

"If you want to get into this person's mind, I highly suggest against it. I'm no therapist but I can say this person is a pure psychopath." The statement took Alexander back a little. He licked his bottom lip.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The one wound that connects all the victims is the slash across the neck. The other wounds are done post-mortem and range in degree. Some victims have only had slight wounds like the youngest victim; Tala Ivanov. Other's have wounds that can only suggest extreme rage such as our newest victim; Ming-Ming Kioko." The Doctor explained. Alexander blinked.

That was…unexpected.

-----------

"So where have you been for the past 2 weeks? Starting to think you didn't like us anymore." Jemma pouted. She hitched her dress up slight as she got comfortable on a bar stool.

"Sleeping mostly." Kai admitted. Jemma shook her head a little. Nathan chuckled again.

"Not getting enough sleep? That's not like you Kai." He joked. Kai sent a frost glare at Nathan but the other male merely laughed again. Nathan seemed unfazed by any type of glare Kai had sent him which infuriated Kai to no end.

"It's not that. I've been busy with…stuff." Kai returned to his drink. Both Jemma and Nathan took the hint and dropped the subject. It was silent for long before Jemma spoke up again.

"So I guess you didn't see the news then?" Kai shook his head. With all the depressing stuff happening lately, Kai had steered clear of the news. "You do know that Ming-Ming Kioko went missing right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Nathan and Jemma looked at each other. Kai looked between them and shook his head. "Not again. You found her in the dumpster?" Nathan nodded his head. "How? Who found her?" Kai inquired. Nathan decided to answer.

"Lucy did. Poor girl didn't know what to do. To top it off, Hillary mentioned she saw a figure hang around the ally before getting into a _Chevrolet Lacetti_ and driving off." Kai paused.

"Hiro Granger has that car." He mentioned. Jemma nodded her head.

"Yeah so Hillary said. He got questioned but Hiro had a water-tight alibi. He said he was with his brother and grandfather and they even proved it." She replied. Kai frowned again. Something didn't add up. "You staying the night?" Jemma asked suddenly.

After a while Kai nodded his head. "Sure why not."

------------

Pansy stared back at Tala as the ghost drew back his hand. "So you understand now right?" he asked. The kitten meowed in reply. Tala smiled. "Good, I knew you would. Please look after Jemma and Nathan. I have a feeling things are going to get worst." He added.

Pansy cocked his head to one side and meowed again. Tala got up. "I'm going downstairs. You stay here. Wouldn't want you getting lost downstairs." Then before his eyes, Tala was gone. Pansy's eyes remained transfixed on the place where Tala stood before settling back down to sleep.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__& __**loner7803**__for their reviews._


	17. Chapter 17

Somewhere in the back of Kai's sleepy mind, he was vaguely aware of the tumble dryer humming to itself, the T.V talking, the faint sound of meowing and the sound of running water all coming from the kitchen. The russian rolled over and was stuck by the morning sun causing him to curse loudly and roll back to face the wall. Trust him to forget to shut the curtains. Somewhere else, another male voice cursed the sun. It was only then that Kai remembered he was at the club and not home.

For a minute he had almost freaked himself out for no reason.

Kai finally sat up, rubbing his eyes free from sleep. His clothes had been tossed to the floor the night before but not this morning. Kai found himself smiling when he spied his clothes all folded up neatly on the nearby chair. Jemma had come to see him last night, only to find him asleep and his clothes a mess. The tumble dryer had clicked and now only the T.V and the meowing remained. Glancing over to the clock Kai found it was still early and finally decided on getting up.

The loud ear-splitting squeak of surprise forces Kai to wake up a little quicker.

------------

From that type of squeak, one would think that Jemma was under attack or had seen something horrible. However both Kai and Nathan knew what type of squeak that was and didn't rush to her rescue. Pansy sat on the work-surface and cocked his head to oneside. Jemma slipped off her red silk dressing gown and began to get dressed in the kitchen. "Ah, nice and warm." she giggled, putting her _Go-Go girl_ outfit back on.

_'Oh, you. You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You are truely incorruptible, aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever.'_

By the time Nathan pushed the door open to the kitchen, Jemma was sitting on the kitchen table. "Jeeze! Not again. What is it now? 10?" Nathan grumbled, sitting down at the table. He watched Jemma roll up her black stockings till they disappeared under her dress. Her eyes remained fixed on the T.V.

"20th time actually." She muttered. The door opened a second time and Kai slowly stumbled in, shaking his head free from sleep. Jemma glanced over her shoulder. "Morning darling? Coffee?" she offered. Kai nodded his head and sat down next to Nathan. He watched Jemma silently as she switched off her film and skipped over to the coffee pot.

"You're wearing that outfit again?" the russian inquried, an eyebrow raised slightly. That would explain about the tumble dryer being on so early in the morning. _And a more important question is what time did she wake up?_ Kai wondered. Jemma nodded her head and tickled Pansy behind the ear. The kitten purred loudly. Nathan grabbed the remote which was sitting on the kitchen table and began to flip through the channels. "Why did you come to see me last night? Surely you would have guessed I would have been asleep." Kai mumbled. He yawned loudly to himself causing Jemma to laugh a little.

"Oh you know. Just making sure there weren't any ghouls under your bed." she shrugged. "You always make a mess don't you, even when you're asleep." Jemma smiled. Pansy began to play with a few stray bubbles that floated from the near by washing up bottle. Kai rolled his eyes. She was beginning to sound like his mother.

"Thank you _mother_ for folding my clothes up neatly. I'm not sure what I'd do without you." Kai mocked in reply. Jemma flipped him off, kissing her middle finger. Kai returned the gesture.

"So what's the plan for today?" Jemma asked. The coffee pot gurgled to itself as she fired up the toaster. The one thing Kai had gotten from his friends was the love for toasted bagels in the morning. Today was no different. Kai shrugged silently as usual. Nathan cradled his cheek in his hand and continued to flick through the channels.

"I'm game for anything. All my work's done so whatever floats your boat." Jemma and Kai blinked and glanced over to Nathan. It was a surprise to hear he had no work to do. The guy spent most of his time holed up in the office. "Wages are done, counted and posted, the accounts are all done. Like I said, all my work's done." Nathan added and set the remote down.

The bagels popped up a couple of minutes later.

-----------

Moscow city was a little packed by the time the trio arrived. With nothing better to do they decided to do all the old places. Places they hadn't been too in a long time. The next stop had Jemma and Nathan searching through stacks of DVDs and Jemma flirting shamelessly with one of the workers at the shop. Bored out of his brains, Kai went to check out a new camera shop across the road.

The newest camera's were on display and Kai snorted over the prices. He had gotten his camera for half the price at Tyson's shop. In the background he heard whislting as men copped sight of Jemma in her dress. The store manager smiled warmly as he removed one of the camera's from it's stand and for a brief moment Kai caught sight of wild light brown hair. The russian had to do a triple take.

"Kai! Hey Kai!"

Kai glanced back over to Jemma who held a couple more bags. "We're going to the coffee stop down the road. You coming?" She asked. Kai held up a hand telling her to wait and entered the camera shop. Nathan joined his friend's side as Jemma pouted sourly.

"Where's Kai going?" The half japanese male asked. Jemma shrugged. It didn't make sense to her why Kai needed to go into a camera shop. He already had the latest cameras. Kai pushed past a couple of customers, eager to get to the counter. He knew that mop of hair and that pure white coat. There was only one person who had that coat. By the time Kai got to the counter he was gone.

"Can I help sir?" The manager inquried. He watched as Kai searched the shop, a little puzzled by his behaviour. "Have you lost something?" The manager questioned. Kai turned back to him.

"Who was that guy you just served? He bought the X13 P88 camera from the window." Kai could tell the man was impressed that he knew what model the camera was. When it came to cameras, the one thing the russian had to remember his dear mother by, Kai never missed a detail. "Who was he?"

"I don't know sir. He never told me his name. Ask for the camera and paid rather well for it. Are you interested in that model?" The manager replied. Kai shook his head and left the shop to join his friends.

----------

He watched the pretty russian leave the shop, still confused over what he just saw. To him, Kai was a perfect picture. The russian reminded him of his first ever girlfriend. The one in love with his other half; the kinder pussy side. Yeah, that relationship was the stuff of dreams until _he_, the mean killer side, put two in her head and dumped her in a nearby river.

"I'll have you. Don't you worry. I'll treat you real nice, I promise. One night with me and you'll never got back to your friend's again." he spun on his heel, desperate to get going before the trio returned to the club. He still had work to do.

----------

Kai nodded his thanks when Nathan placed a fresh cup of coffee down. As usual Jemma couldn't decided between a blueberry muffin and a cramberry muffin so she bought both. It amazed the males how she stayed so slim. "What the hell was that about Kai? You looked like you lost a pound and found a penny in that shop." Nathan muttered.

"I...I don't know. I think I saw Kingston in there but when I went in, he had gone." Kai replied. He took a sip of his coffee, not caring whether he burnt his tongue or nothing. Jemma munched thoughtfully on the blueberry muffin and wiped the crumbs from around her mouth.

"Kingston? That guy doesn't look like the type to be into cameras. He's the type that checks out people's asses...." a sly grin appeared on Jemma's face. "Although, you'd know all about that wouldn't you Kai." she giggled. The russian flipped her off much to the displeasure of a mother close by. It infuriated the mother further when her young son began to copy.

"Lets try to be serious about this for a moment okay. I swear to god I saw Brooklyn Kingston in that shop. Who else wears a pure white coat?" Kai shot back. Nathan nodded his head a little.

"Kai has a point. I've only seen Kingston wear that coat. Heck he must bleach the damn thing it's that white." the half-japanese male mumbled into his coffee. He took a sip before stealing a piece of Jemma's muffin. "I know that look in your eye Kai. If you decide to find out about this Kingston guy, I suggest you be very **fucking** careful. I'm a very good judge of character and I'm telling you, everytime I see that guy..." Nathan trailed off and shivered. "It's like someone's walking over my god-damn grave."

Jemma nodded her head quickly. "Nath's right. There's something really odd about Kingston." Kai lent closer to his friends.

"So how much do you know?"

The two shrugged. "Not much. He arrived 2 months after the club opened. Said he wanted to try a new scene, wanted to give the place a go. He was so impressed, he kept coming back again and again." Jemma paused to drink her coffee before it got cold then started on her second muffin. Kai wondered again where it all went since Jemma never actually put on weight. He felt a little jealous.

"Orders a different drink everytime and never seems to get drunk. Kingston's a sweet-talker, charms his way into anyone's hearts and he always takes people home for a quick one." Nathan drained the last bit of coffee. "Guess his snake charms didn't work on you, hey." Nathan smirked. Kai rolled his eyes.

"He's not my type."

-------------

The alley was deserted by the time he got there. The trio hadn't returned to the club yet and he found himself praying that they stay in town a little longer. There are no bodies to dump tonight. He's had enough of killing, he just wants the oh so perfect Russian all to himself. "How an angel like you has managed to stay pure with so many grubby hands touching you, I'll never know." He murmured to himself.

The first lock was easy to undo but the second, third and fourth were so hard, his hands were being to sweat. A crow landed on the dumpster nearby and began to caw. He glared at the bird but it didn't take the hint. He finally got the locks open and pushed open the door. The smell of home hit him like a brick wall.

--------

Pansy's ears perk up when he heard the locks open and bounded down the stairs. In their absences, Jemma had let him have the run of the upstairs but locked the club door tight. The kitten knew that Tala was right behind but he didn't give the ghost a second glance. He just wanted to see his mommy again.

Only it's not his mommy and Pansy came to a skidding halt on the stairs.

The stranger smiled and knelt down to pet him but Pansy didn't move. The poor little kitten was froze in fear. With Tala he sensed no ill-will but with this stranger.....

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The stranger cooed but Pansy hissed loudly. The stranger held his hand out and Pansy did the only thing that came to his mind. He bit down hard, drawing blood and causing the stranger to yell in surprise and shock. The pain was nothing him and Pansy let go quickly. "You little bastard!" The stranger yelled but Pansy had already fled up the stairs. The kitten scrambled into Jemma's room and hid under the bed.

The stranger made his way up the stairs, smiling when he saw the doors were all open. Before he could get to the first room, the doors all slammed shut and strangely lock themselves. The stranger jumped back in surprise before shaking his head. With nothing else to do, he exited and locked the club back door.

When Tala was sure the stranger had gone, he unlocked the doors and opened them. Pansy did not come out from under the bed. He was too frightened to do so. Only when he heard the back door open a second time and the sound of Jemma's voice, did the little white Kitten race down stairs. Tala sighed a little to himself. "I'm sorry Pansy. Please forgive me."

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ for her review._


	18. Chapter 18

It was the smell of ramen noddles that managed to tear Nathan's eyes away from the T.V. He nodded his thanks as Jemma handed him a plastic bowl and returned his eyes to the T.V. Jemma sat behind him on the sofa. "Hey Nathan."

"Hmm?"

"I think something's spooked Pansy." On cue the little kitten jumped onto the sofa and cuddled up to Jemma. The britsih girl tickled her pet behind the ear before setting down to eat her ramen. Nathan watched the cat closely before raising an eyebrow.

"He looks fine to me." Nathan muttered. That was true as Pansy seemed right at home, curled up at his mother's feet. "Although when we got in, he did seem a little scared. Like something....or someone really gave him a fright." he agreed. Jemma nodded her head feverishly, sucking up some noddles. The broth it was in flicked out a little and splashed on the coffee table in front of her.

"Exactomundo!" Nathan rolled his eyes at his friend's werid replies. "That and I think someone's messed with the locks on the back door. They opened a hell of a lot easier then before." Jemma added. Nathan shrugged.

"Maybe one of the girls put some _WD40_ on them." his eyes were turned back to the T.V before looking at the clock mounted on the wall. "We're gonna have to get ready soon. Is Kai gonna drop by at all tonight?" The male asked. Jemma shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not to sure. Said something about going to some place to look though some records. All a bit cloak and dagger if you ask me." she replied.

---------

Being a Hiwatari came in handy at times.

After arguing with a woman on the phone for a good couple of minutes, Kai finally got what he wanted when he mentioned his last name. His grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, owned the largest _Personal Data_ recording building in all of russian, but the information was off limits to everyone. Everyone but the Hiwatari blood-line.

Kai glared out the wind screen of his car as he drove closer to the building. The radio blasted out the song called _Cells_ and the Russian's mind was brought back to the time when Jemma forced him to come to the cinema with her and watch _Sin City_. Kai pulled into the car-park and ran a hand through his hair. Feelings eyes on the back of his head, Kai checked the rear view mirror but found no-one in the back seat. The russain cursed and got out of the car.

The woman on the steps smiled warmly at Kai and offered her hand to shake. Kai regarded her cooly. "It's so nice to meet you Mister Hiwatari." the woman greeted. Kai merely grunted in reply. Feeling a little dejected, the woman placed her hand back down at her side. "I'm Mathilda Konno. Please follow me." Kai waited until Mathilda was a couple of steps in front before following her.

Upon entering the building, Kai was struck with the smell of old paper and the underlining smell of his grandfather. He shuddered to himself.

----------

Nathan finished washing up a few odds and ends while half watching the report on the T.V. He snorted to himself as the Alexander appeared on the screen, reassuring everyone that the police were close to catching the killer. "Yeah you keep believing that you ass." Nathan muttered. He glanced over to Pansy who meowed from his perch on the table. "Even you don't believe him, do ya?" The half-japanese chuckled and scratched the kitten behind the ear. Pansy purred loudly.

Down the corridor, Nathan could hear the taps run the bathroom. Jemma scooped her bangs back and held them in place with an alice-band. It was the same ritual every night for both of them. "Go see what you're mother's up too." Nathan chuckled. Pansy jumped from the table and made his way towards the bathroom. Nathan continued to tidy up the kitchen. The kitten slinked round the door of the bathroom and jumped to sit on the toilet seat. Jemma smiled at her kitten while brushing her teeth. The kitten cocked his head to one side.

------------

"I must apologize for the receptionist's rude behaviour over the phone. She's new here." Mathilda informed as they pasted said receptionist who suddenly became busy. Kai spared the woman a quick glance, noting she was no older then Jemma herself. Mathilda called the lift before turning to face Kai. "Which floor would you like to start at?" She inquried.

"Top floor."

Mathilda stiffened slightly. "Right. Do excuse the mess Mister Hiwatari but no-one really attends to the top floor records. What are you hoping to find?" Kai raised an eyebrow slightly. No one attended the top floor records? Mathilda sensed his confusion and coughed. "It's just....no-one feels very comfortable dealing with mentally disabled folders. Some of the things...." Mathilda trailed off and shivered.

"Look Miss Konno. I know my way around this place. If you don't wish to accompany me then I'll go alone." Kai offered. Although Mathilda did not agree out right, Kai could tell she was happier with the idea.

"Very well Mister Hiwatari. I shall wait for you on reception when you're through." The lift dinged and the silver doors slid open silently. "I hope you find whatever you're after." Mathilda smiled again and left Kai at the lift. The russian silently entered and pressed the button for the top floor. There was a sudden rush of cold air and all Kai did was smile.

"Hope you can be of some help Tala. I'm not sure what I'm looking for." Kai whispered as the lift doors shut.

-----------

Down below the living quarters of the club, the back door rattled slightly. One by one the locks turned and the door opened with no squeak. He smirked a little and entered the club. There'd be no-one in yet seeing as it wasn't opening time. He just hoped that Jemma and Nathan were still upstairs.

The sound of someone walking up above was heard before he caught wind of a conversation between the two owners. He smirked again and slowly closed the door, doing the locks back up and slipping into the club to hid. The only reason he was here was to take care of the owners. He knew they were friends of Kai's and once the russian knew they were hurt, he knew Kai would come running.

Above the club, Jemma frowned over her reflection. She was dressed in a blood red corset and a pair of black skinny jeans, the only thing left was her hair. Jemma was well known for never having her hair the same two nights in a row. As Jemma quoted once before; _'Just like Two-face who never flips for the same thing twice!'_ The pale purple dye had finally grown out leaving an open option for a new colour. For now Jemma decided to tie her hair up in a fancy style and leave it like that. "You almost done?" Nathan called from his room.

"Yeah. Give me a sec!" Jemma replied. She grabbed a silver necklace that was hanging above her mirror and quickly put it on. It had been a cheap and sort of tacky gift from an admirer some months back but Jemma found it kind of sweet and kept it. "Okay I'm good. I'll start getting the club ready." Jemma called.

"Okay!"

The british girl wa only half way down the stairs before skidding to a halt. "Oh shoot!" She yelled out and hurried back up the stairs. Nathan lent back a little to watch round the door-frame of his room.

"What's wrong?" His answer was a loud meow from Pansy who quickly followed his mother to the kitchen. "Poor Pansy. Did mother forget to feed you again? Bad mother!" Nathan mocked. Jemma's hand appeared round the kitchen door frame as she flicked him off. "You love me too much." Nathan chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Debatable at times." Jemma shot back from the kitchen. Nathan chuckled again and rolled his eyes.

----------

It had taken Kai almost an hour maybe two at the most to figure out the filing mess of the Top floor records. After cleaning up the mess, Kai searched through the files for a good couple of minutes before finding his target. He pulled out a pale cream folder which was slightly battered and dog-eared. Kai set the contents out on the floor and looked over the information.

_"Asaumi Masefield. Eldest daughter of five children. Mother and father unknown. Mother to one child. Husband Unknown. Died in a car fire four days before Asaumi's child was born. Asaumi gave birth to a young son, never married again. Reclaimed her maiden name. Son's records on file number 6."_

Kai paused in his reading and searched for the next folder. After finding it, he placed it next to his right leg and continued to read Asaumi's folder.

_"Worked as bar-maid in __**The Snow-white Stag **__pub. Was known for violent outburst and often started fights. Was placed in a mental home for up to 2 months. Her son was taken into care. Asaumi spent the next 18 months in and out of therpay, had contact with her son who was pushed from one foster family to another. Mental illness was never diagnosed. Died 10 years to the illness and buried in Williow's peak Cemetery."_

Kai rubbed his eyes and gathered up the information. There wasn't anything that he didn't know which meant the folder was pretty much useless. The Russian's attention was turned to the next folder by his leg and he quickly pulled out the contents. Kai searched through the files before finding the one he needed. Kai felt a cold chill run through his veins and he continued to read. "It can't be." The russian whispered. Grabbing a near by photo, Kai felt the blood drain from his face once he got a good look at it.

"No way."

------------

Jemma padded down the stairs quickly and entered the club. She fumbled around for the lights before flicking them on. The lights behind the bar, under the bar and around the club all switched on. The place was dead quiet without anyone in. Jemma shivered before heading over to the dark purple doors and unlocking them. Next she turned her attention to the DJ booth but her phone cut the silence.

Jemma fished the item from her pocket, narrowly missing a table. "Yellow Babe. How's you?" She greeted. Behind her, someone moved from the shadows with a weapon of somesort in their hands.

_"Jemma! I haven't got time to talk. Get Nathan and get out of the club right now!"_ Kai sounded strange when he panicked. Jemma frowned. The figure raised what looked like a steel pipe high above their head as they crept closer to Jemma. The bristish girl had yet to notice them.

"Whoa, hang on a minute Kai. Slow down. You're doing 80 miles per hour in second gear. What the hell are you talking about?" Jemma asked, trying to sooth her friend but nothing seem to work.

_"Damn-it Jemma! I know who the killer is and if I'm right he's going to kill you two. Get out of the club and call the police for god-sake!"_ Kai yelled. The sound of tyres screeching was heard in the background which told Jemma that Kai was on his way to the club. Jemma felt a sudden cold wind blow past her and she glanced over her shoulder. The figure grinned at her as Jemma jumped back in shock and dropped her phone.

"Oh shit...."

------------

"Jemma? Hey! Answer me you stupid bitch!"

Jemma screamed loudly causing Kai's blood to run cold. There came a smash then another scream before the phone went dead. Throwing his own phone over his shoulder, Kai floored the gas and went over the speed limit. He didn't care if he was caught for speeding. He knew he had to get over to the club and fast.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ for her wonderful review!_


	19. Chapter 19

Jemma slid under a nearby table as the figure slammed the steel pipe down. "Jesus! What the hell is your problem Kingston? Do you hate me that much too actually kill me?" Jemma yelled from one side of the table.

Brooklyn Kingston said nothing but grinned widely. He charged forward with his weapon held high. Jemma backed up before jumping out of the way. The pipe hit another table, splitting it in two.

------------

Pansy meowed loudly in worry when he heard the crashes coming from downstairs. Nathan listened heard before hearing Jemma scream again. "What the hell?" Grabbing one of his display Katanas, the half-Japanese male took off down the stairs. "Pansy. Stay here." Nathan ordered and disappeared down into the club.

When he entered the club, Nathan watched as Jemma tipped up and landed with a thumped on the floor. Brooklyn laughed and raised his weapon high. "This is girl." Jemma whispered by refused to cover her eyes against the attack. Suddenly something shattered over Brooklyn's head before someone slammed something into his stomach.

"Need a hand?" The second figure smiled and held out a hand to help Jemma up. Instead Jemma was quickly on her feet and hugging the figure for all her worth.

"Babe! Thank god!" Jemma cheered. Kai let a small smile spread on his face before removing it completely. Jemma pulled away. "Where's Nathan?" she inquired. Kai jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Office. I told him to get the police here and quick." Kai informed. The friend's attention was turned to Brooklyn who struggled to his feet. "Nice to see you again Masefield." Kai spat. Both Jemma and Brooklyn stared at Kai in confusion.

"_Masefield_? Kai…that's Kingston. You know; your own personal stalker." Jemma stated. Kai shook his head and handed his friend the photo and a small scrap of information. Jemma scanned both and gasped loudly. "Holy mother of mutant blue cheese!" she yelled.

"Don't ever call me Masefield! That spineless piece of flesh isn't worthy enough to share this body with me!" Brooklyn screamed. He grabbed the pipe and swung at Kai who jumped back. Jemma pushed herself against the D.J's booth, dropping both the photo and the paper. Brooklyn swung his pipe at her who moved out of the way.

Sparks flew into the air.

-----------

Alexander picked his phone after the first ring. "Hello. This is Inspect…"

"_Inspector! Get your men down here now!"_

Alexander blinked twice. "Who is this? What's the problem?" he inquired. The male on the other end was on the verge of a breakdown by the sound of things. Alexander chewed his lip nervously.

"_There's no time! This is Nathan Ryu Hikaru of the Midnight Chaos club. __**The Snow White**__ killer is here and he's trying to kill my friend. Get your ass down here now!" _Nathan yelled.

That alone was enough to get Alexander on his feet and running to get a squad ready.

-----------

"I don't understand? How did you find out about _him_?" Brooklyn asked. Kai kept a large table between him and the killer. Jemma stood behind Kai in a desperate attempt of staying out of the whole thing.

"Everything about your mother is on file, same goes for you. I couldn't find anything about your father but I can only guess his last name was _Kingston_ since your mother married him." Kai jolted left, dragging Jemma behind him. The edge of the table was shattered by Brooklyn's steel pipe.

"The only thing I have left of my darling mother is her mental condition. I'm not the only one to have a split personality you know. My mother had three people inside her head." Brooklyn grinned. He threw the table to one side and continued to walk closer towards Kai and Jemma.

"You really are fucked up!" Jemma swore. Kai elbowed her harshly in the side to shut her up. The British girl pouted before catching sight of the bar. Quickly she darted over to it and slid underneath the bar.

"So which one is the killer Brooklyn? Masefield or Kingston?" Kai noted how he couldn't feel Jemma's body behind him. A shuffle from behind the bar told him she had hid but Kai knew deep down she was planning something else.

"Masefield is too much of a pussy to do anything. He can't handle the sight of blood; he can't do half the things I can do." Brooklyn licked his lips. "Stop playing with me Kai. If you swear right now to be my pet, I'll let your worthless friends alone." He smirked.

Kai's ear pricked up when he heard a shot gun. Glancing over his shoulder, Kai couldn't help but smile when Jemma aimed the gun at Brooklyn. "Who's worthless now?" Jemma hissed.

-----------

Alexander floored the gas as he raced towards the club. The red and blue police lights of the entire squad behind him lit up the streets. Passer's by jumped out of the way while some others cursed the police.

Alexander ignored them all.

-------------

Brooklyn sneered at Jemma who tightened her grip on the shot gun. "Take one more step towards Kai and I'll blow your damn head clean off." Jemma warned. There was silence apart from the small squeak of the office door opening.

"Take your best shot!" Brooklyn yelled and threw his pipe at Jemma. She squeaked loudly in surprise as the pipe hurled towards her. She ducked but the shotgun went off, blowing a hole in the lights of the bar. Nathan ran to cover his friend's small form as shards of glass rained down on them.

"That was stupid Kingston. You don't have a weapon now." Kai pointed out. He backed up further, glancing over to Jemma and Nathan who gave him the thumbs up. They were okay. Brooklyn's laughter brought Kai's attention back to him.

"Neither do you my pet." Brooklyn grinned. Kai cursed a little in Russian. He had no idea when the police would be arriving and he was running out of ideas. Looking around, Kai realised he was nearing the basement. He also knew that there was only one way out of the basement.

"Okay! Brooklyn just stop this. Leave them out of this. I'm…I'm your pet. You can do whatever you want to me. Just leave my friend's out of this." Kai whispered. Jemma gasped loudly and it took all of Nathan's strength to hold her back. Brooklyn laughed again and ran over to claim his prize.

"I promise you won't suffer…too much."

"Sucker!" When Brooklyn was in reach, Kai grabbed his arm and flung him over his shoulder. Brooklyn yelled and flew down the stairs, landing in a heap on the basement floor. Kai quickly shut the doors and locked them tightly.

------------

The dark purple doors flung open. Police swarmed the club, guns pointed and ready to fire. Alexander joined them. "Where's The killer?"

Jemma hissed as Nathan wiped blood from her right arm. Kai pointed to the basement door. Brooklyn hammered against the door hard but they refused to open. "I'd be careful when opening the doors. He's tigh enough to snap at the moment." Kai informed. Jemma snorted.

"Fucked up little psycho." She swore. The sound of more footsteps were heard as Crusher and Garland entered the club.

"Jemma. Nathan. You two okay?" Garland inquired. Jemma waved him off as Nathan gave a lop-sided grin. "That's a nasty looking cut you've got there boss." Garland winced.

"It's just a flesh wound. She'll be back to her old happy bouncy self." Nathan replied. Jemma nodded her head feverishly.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__for her review. Don't worry one more chapter and a little surprise for you all!_


	20. Chapter 20

"_So anyway as I was saying. The whole case was a huge sensation. It's been the talk of Russia!"_

Kai nodded his head as he reached for his suitcase. "Do you know the verdict?" he inquired. The train came to a shuddering stop before the doors opened with a loud hiss. Other people reached for their suitcases.

"_You bet! Brooklyn was given a guilty sentence but he's being admitted into __**Twin peaks Mental Hospital**__ as they judge has ruled down the insanity plea."_

Kai sighed, waiting for other people to leave the train before he even attempted to move. Finally there was enough space to breath and Kai joined the queue to get off. "Figures. The Brooklyn we know was a cold killer. The other Brooklyn had no part in the murders." Kai mumbled.

"_Well me and Nathan-kun were asked to be at the court so we heard everything. His mother had a split personality and it seemed to have past onto Brooklyn. The __**Kingston**__ personality was created when his mother died, some way for Brooklyn to cope." _The line was silent. _"So? How you finding Bruges?" _

Kai looked round as he stepped off the train and onto the platform. "Just a question Jemma. Have you ever been here?" He asked. A nervous chuckled was heard in reply. "I take that as a no."

"_I haven't been there but I saw it in a movie once. Really nice place. Great for taking photos of."_ Jemma chuckled a little again. _"Oh come on Kai. You need a break! You'll love it, honest."_

Kai rolled his eyes skywards. "And how the hell did you get me to agree to this? Oh wait, I remember. You didn't."

-----------

Jemma pouted on the other end. "Hey! I knew you'd say no even if I asked so I brought the ticket for you and book everything. That way you wouldn't have a say in the matter." Kai cursed in Russian. "You'll love it there. You'll thank me later on, mark my wor…"

The phone went dead.

Jemma stared at the screen, wondering if her batteries went. When it wasn't that, Jemma glanced over to Nathan who was sitting at the table and reading. "He hung up!" she gasped. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"He took your call. That's good enough."

--------

Kai placed his suitcase down and pulled out a set of direction from his pocket. He scanned them, unable to make sense of where he was and where his hotel was. Suddenly a gang of kids ran past, shoving Kai into a stranger. The smaller Russian growled loudly and glared at the kids. "Watch where you're going next time!" he yelled.

"_Are you all right?"_

Kai turned back to the stranger and dusted himself off. "I'm fine. Sorry about that." Kai muttered. The stranger chuckled a little.

"It's fine. The kids round here are usually rough." The stranger replied. Kai looked up at the stranger. Pale skin, ice blue eyes and dark red hair. Kai had to do a triple take and even then he went pale.

"T-T-Tala? But how?" Kai spluttered. The stranger frowned a little and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I think you have me mistaken. I'm Yuiry Valkov. May I know your name?" Kai was silent for sometime before snapping back to the present. His cheeks were heating up slightly.

"Kai, Kai Hiwatari. I'm sorry. You look like a friend of mine. You could be his twin." Kai responded. Yuriy chuckled a little. Kai shook his head. "I really should get going. I have to find this hotel and I'm pretty lost as it is." The smaller Russian huffed. Yuiry gently took the directions from Kai who glared at the taller male. "Hey I need that."

"**The Wall-flower**? I'm staying there." Yuriy commented. Kai blinked. "I can show the way there if you like. I always go there when I come to Bruges." Yuriy bent down to pick up his suitcase. Kai followed his example. "First time here?" Yuiry questioned. Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah. A friend of mine booked the whole for me. Said I need a holiday." Yuiry chuckled again.

----------

"Ah! Mr Valkvo. So good to see you again."

Yuiry set his suitcase down and smiled. "It's good to be back. Everything ready?" The receptionist nodded his head.

"Of course. Room 667 is ready and waiting for you." The receptionist paused and reached for a key. He handed it to Yuiry before seeing Kai. "Can I help you sir?" Kai moved to stand next at the desk. His arm brushed against Yuiry and he had a hard time hiding his blush.

"Yeah, a friend booked a room for me. Mister Hiwatari." Kai informed. The receptionist checked his information before nodding his head.

"Here we are. Room 668." Kai and Yuiry glanced at each other as the receptionist went to get the key. "Is something wrong?" He inquired when he returned with the key. Both male shook their head, thanked the receptionist and headed up to their rooms.

"If you want, I can always show you around. Bruges is a great place to take photos." Yuiry offered. Kai almost dropped his keys. Yuiry looked away, a little embarrassed himself. "Sorry. Guess it was a little…"

"Sure. I could do with a guide." Kai smiled faintly. Yuriy returned it.

------------

"You think Kai's having fun?"

Nathan shrugged. "Maybe. Bruges is a pretty small place. Why pick there though?" he asked. Jemma grabbed a handful of popcorn and looked round. Nathan munched on a handful of sweets as he waited for her reply.

"Saw it in a film. Thought maybe it would be a good place for Kai." Jemma answered truthfully. "Jeeze that's all we need." Jemma commented with a disgusted look on her face. Nathan turned to look behind him.

"What?"

"Couple in the back. Jeeze, if he wanted to get her in the mood, this film isn't the right one." Jemma muttered and settled back in her chair. Nathan rolled his eyes. "Should have taken her to a chick flick or a horror film."

"Still so protective of your super heroes." Nathan chuckled. He was rewarded with a handful of popcorn thrown at him.

"Yes. _Watchmen _is hardly a film to get your girlfriend in the mood for some fun back home. Honestly! People these days." Jemma huffed. Nathan snickered to himself.

"Unless they're like you who seemed to get hot under the collar whenever she sees either the Joker or Batman." He teased. Jemma opened her mouth but before she could say anything the lights of the cinema dimmed. Jemma however wasn't going to let her retort go unused.

"You and I both know my little Nathan-kun that if my next boyfriend turned up wearing either costume, I would jump them in a second." She whispered. Nathan glanced over to her.

"Like you did to me?"

"That was one time!"

* * *

_And that my friends, is the end of __**Shutter**__. I thought I was never going to get this finished. Anyhoo thank you to everyone who has stuck by and read this story. Love ya all!_


End file.
